A Healer's Touch
by amber-was-here130
Summary: A woman with a pretty face and rather cold personality as well as painful past falls for a certain white hair captain. And I don't mean Toshiro the other 1! UkitakexOc
1. Chapter 1

****

****

****

**ok ppl i no u've been waiting 4ever 4 this fic and i'll try 2 update as much as i can since i'm not even using my own computer 2 type this. and i don't no wat Ukitake's illness is supposed 2 b but everywhere i look 4 it they say TB AKA tuberculosis if this is wrong and u have proof plz let me no ASAP.**

**

* * *

**

Ukitake watched her as she navigated through the gardens to him a soft smile on her face, he thought back on all they had to go through just to get here.

**BEFORE**

Ukitake coughed violently as he spat the medicine one of Captrain Unohana's medics had brought. It was a stronger dose and different then what he normally received and his body rejected it quickly. The medic held a bowl for him as he purged it back up, he would always be grateful to the attempts of both Captain Unohana and Captain Kurosuchi in there efforts to find a cure for his illness. But each passing day became bleaker as the possiblity of him being cured became a vain hope. The medic left quicly to get another bowl, Captain Ukitake panted heavily as he wiped his mouth with a clean cloth. His chest felt horrible and there was a horrible taste in his mouth. He wanted water but the medic had left before he could ask for some, carefully Captain Ukitake climbed to his feet.

_I've run that poor medic ragged the least I can do is get my own water._ He thought tiredly as he shuffled to the door. When voices stopped him before he could open the door.

"I don't understand why the Captain even tries, he's a lost cause." Said the medic who had run to get another bowl. It was a young woman with a nasally voice and with a name that literally meant shrew; Jajauma.

Ukitake paused as another young man replied one of Kurosuchi's lackey's. "I know what you mean personnally I think he should just be put to sleep. After all once a dog's lost his worth fullness its better to ease him out of his pain."

"And our pain I fucking hate coming here to help his skinny self take medicine he can't even keep down." Jajauma replied snidedly.

Captain Ukitake placed his forehead against the wooden panel of thge sliding door, was _this _what everyone thought about him? Was he really such a burden upon everyone else? Would it really be better if he just died? He felt depression and hopelessness creep into his heart on cold and stealthy feet. On the outside to everyone else he may appear to be happy and calm but on the inside he was alone and hurting. Ukitake never knew what tomorrow would bring for him he never knew if he'd even make it to tomorrow, there were days when the pain and the blood felt like it would be his last, he wouldn't say it out loud. But there had been times he had seriously considered calling it quits and just giving up on life, more so when the pain was this bad and he just didn't want to be a burden on anyone else.

"I think you should both keep your mouths shut on things you know nothing about." Came a third soft and very icy voice.

Ukitake blinked at the voice and kept his silence as he continued to listen.

"Oh and you know better then us Hayashi?" Jajauma sneered.

"I know for a fact that Captain Ukitake didn't _ask _to been in pain his entire life, I am fairly certain he doesn't want to be prodded with needles frequently or forced to drink vial and sometimes dangerous medicines in hopes to be cured only to be dissapointed. And I most certainly know he didn't want to rude and inconsiderate people talking about him in such away, but we could always take this to Captain Unohana on how your conducting yourselves with poor bearing."

Ukitake listened with rapted attention as silenced greeted this voice, that belonged to a woman. He didn't know her voice but he desperately wanted to know who she was.

"Now since you are both incapible of being polite and understanding you are dismissed and I will assist Captain Ukitake."

Ukitake felt the corners of his lips tilt upwards as he listened to the sound of retreating footsteps. Then he stumbled forward as the door was opened, and he fell unto his savior. Thankfully she was quick otherwise they would both be sprawled on the floor, he let out an oomph as his face was pressed against a soft warm surface. They stayed like that before he recoiled in horror as he relized his face was buried in her chest. He jerked away and bowed low on the floor at her feet.

"I-I-I'm terribly sorry p-p-p-please forgive me!" He stuttered his face and ears burning, she had defended him and he repaid her by putting his face in chest. Something extremely rude and unforgivable in his mind, there was a uncomfortable silence. Finally Captain Ukitake slowly and fearfully looked up, slowly making his way over femine legs covered in a black shihakusho that flared out at her hips then swoped back inwards to give her a undeniably womanly body. He quickly skated over her chest lest she think he was a lecher for not only putting his face in her breasts but staring as well. Even if his quick glance and fleeting feel told him they were _very _nice, upwards he continued over a slim and delicfate neck. Past her chin, his eyes paused for a fleeting second on her lips pefectly shaped and coral colored. Then past the graceful slope of her nose, then his eyes stopped completely at her eyes. They were a frosty green color lashes of ebony surrounded those eyes and a mass of smooth sable colored hair surrounded her face and hung behind her.

_wow_ He though to himself.

Yoshe blinked as she stared at Captain Ukitake on the floor in his sleep robe, she was trying to understand why he suddenly freaked out when she had caught him when he tripped. _He must have been getting up to get something and stumbled when I opened the door._ Then Yoshe frowned slightly.

Ukitake started to sweat slightly when he saw her lovely lips turn downwards in displeasure. _I should never have been eavesdropping my mother always told me it would do me no good, I should have listened to her! _

"You are not supposed to be out of bed Captain Ukitake." Yoshe tsked as she held a hand out to him.

Ukitake blinked she didn't realize that his face had quite literally had fallen on her chest accidentally? Ukitake suddenly smiled brightly as relief washed through him. He accepted her hand and was struck by how soft and delicate it was, then to be dumbfounded when she pulled him up with more strength then he thought she had.

"I am terribly sorry to cause you trouble Miss...?" He wanted to know her name.

"Hayashi, Yoshe Hayashi Captain." She replied in a clipped professional manner as she ushered him back towards his bed. Yoshe got him to sit back down in his bed without much of a fight to her relief. If there was one thing Yoshe hated it was a pateinet who stubbornly wouldn't let her do her job. She set about making him more comfortable, turning a deaf ear to his protests of. "You don't need to do that." "Please allow me to assist you Miss Hayashi." "Don't trouble yourself on my account." "Surly I can help you in someway, you shouldn't have to do so much for me."

Was his last protest before Yoshe finally replied to him. "You can stop protesting, your not causing me any undue trouble accept when you start resisting my attempts to help. And you can help me by telling me why you were up out of bed in the first place sir."

Ukitake blinked stupidly he couldn't tell her he had heard her conversation with the other two, then he remembered the reason he'd gotten up in the first place. "Uh I was just getting some water-"

"Jajauma didn't give you water with your medicine?" Yoshe asked her eyes narrowing.

Captain Ukitake shook his head, she sounded mad.

Yoshe's frown increased and he noticed that the slightest frown made her look like she was giving you a frosty glare.

"I'll be right back." Yoshe said quickly as she walked off, leaving him alone in his room. He blinked and waited wondering why she was mad about him not receiving water withg his medcine. It had been a liquid dose like cough syrup, he was still trying to figure out what was wrong when she came back in with a pither of water, a cup, a spoon, another bowl, as well as reading the label on his medicine. She was shaking her head clearly displeased with something there.

Ukitake watched as she filled the cup with water then pour the proper doseage into the cup and stirred with the spoon.

"Jajauma was supposed to put it in water so that way it would go down easier, and the ingredients didn't irritate your throat. Captain Unohana had told us this before we left, Jajauma didn't do this did she?" Yoshe said quietly then looked up at him with a questioning look.

Captain Ukitake didn't want to get Jajauma into any trouble, yes that snide comment she had made about him was hurtful but he wasn't the type of person to get some one else into trouble. "I'm sure she simply forgot." He offered.

Yoshe rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever you say sir." She said quietly.

Then she offered the cup to him, he took it and quickly drank it. Experiance had taught him long ago not to look in the cup, or sip it. He braced himslef for the burn like last time but was pleasently surprised when it went down smoothly. Even soothing the soreness the last time he'd tried to take it. He couldn't stop the relieved sigh from escaping him.

"Better?" Yoshe asked.

"Oh uh yes sorry about that." He said quietly, Ukitake blinked when she suddenly pressed him carefully but firmly back onto his futon. "Good now lay down Captain you need your rest." She said quietly.

_She's very caring._ He thought as he was tucked into bed something that hadn't happened to him in years. Clearly the medicine had something in it that made him want to sleep as lethargy sweeped through him slowly.

"Would you like your window open Captain Ukitake?" Yoshe asked her voice soothing to him.

"Yes... please... and thank you." He murmmered he heard the window opened and a slight warm breeze slid into the room.

"Don't mention it Captain sleep well." Yoshe's voice was barly above a whisper the last thing he knew was someone brushing a lock of hair out of his face carefully.

.

Yoshe closed the door and walked out to a waiting and anxious Kiyone Kotetsu. Isane's younger and admitatly much louder sister, she was also Squad 13's co-thrid seat. "He's asleep now Kiyone and I request that he not be disturbed for anything short of an emergancy or dire." Yoshe said firmly.

Kiyone would never admit it out loud but she was scared of Yoshe, she seemed to have such and icy exterior and her eyes seemed to be cold enough to freeze hell over sometimes. Yoshe was very pretty but she looked so cold to be around sometimes. But Kiyone had seen what she'd done for her Captain when those two jerks had been talking about him in such away. Kiyone had almost beaten the crap out of them but Yoshe had gotten there first, this was Yoshe's first time treating Captain Ukitake and Kiyone was greatful. "Thamk you I will notify Squad 4 if anything happens."

Yoshe nodded before she picked up her Squad 4 bag and left.

When she was gone Kiyone quietly peaked in on the Captain, he was asleep and he looked relaxed for once. He would never admit it, but Captain Ukitake's illness really got to him sometimes. He tried to play off the pain so as not to worry his squad, but one thing he never knew was that he never slept peacefully when he had a rough day. Kiyone couldn't believe it -and she didn't want to- but Yoshe had helped him out in a way that Jajauma bitch never had. _Looks like I need to ask a favor out of my big sister._ Kiyone thought knowing Captain Ukitake was to nice to ASK for someone in spacific to treat him, thinking he was causing them a problem.

* * *

**ok ppls here ya go plz review and let me no watcha think and i will try my best to update as much as possible, o and Feelings and Sex is sorta on hold 4 rite no i have alot of people breathing down my neck fopr this fic and to be honest i should have started it along time ago.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshe continued packing her bag tomorrow she Kaicho and Aki would be going to Squad 11. Yoshe didn't mind she was going to possibly the must unruly squad ever so that way Aki's idea of a few medics be on hand would be approved. It was a good idea and Yoshe would be with her two friends, so everything would work out.

Yoshe turned when there was a knock on her door, she opened it and was greeted by the sight of Captain Unohana and Lt. Isane. "Captain, Lt come in." Yoshe said ushering them inside.

Captain Unohana looked around and smiled softly as she saw Yoshe's bag of things she was taking to Squad 11 with her.

Yoshe turned and watched as Captain Unohana carefully folded one of her nightshirts that Yoshe hadn't gotten to yet and placed it carefully in her bag, if there was one thing Captain Unohana was it was motherly.

"Captain Unohana Lt. Isane how may I help you?" Yoshe asked.

Captain Unohana turned while she folded another shirt then spoke. "Do you have everything you will need Officer Hayashi, two years is a long time to be at Squad 11 for."

Yoshe smiled at her Captain's concern. "Yes, ma'am I do."

There was a long silence Yoshe waited wondering what else they wanted, Lt. Isane rocked back and forth on her feet slowly while Captain Unohana continued to fold Yoshe's clothes. Isane's eyes kept flicking back to her Captain clearly waiting for her to keep talking, but it was obvious Unohana was preoccupied with playing mommy with Yoshe's clothes she even started to hum quietly. _How is it she's never had a child of her own, its obvious she what people consider 'Mother material'_ Isane thought.

"Officer Hayashi do you think you will be able to handle a day at Squad 11 for two years?" Captain Unohana said suddenly.

"Yes, Captain I'm sure... why is there something else?"

Captain Unohana finally stopped and turned to Yoshe. "Normally I wouldn't have asked you what I'm about to with what is happening. But the thing is Captain Ukitake has made a request for you to be the one to administer his medicine everyday as well as care for him when his illness flares."

Yoshe blinked. "He made a request?"

"It was really more my sister who made the request." Isane broke it suddenly.

Captain Unohana nodded. "yes, and Kiyone was very vocal about it too. At first I was hesitant to ask you with how busy your going to be but with what happened yesterday with Jajauma... I must at least make the offer. You are by no means obligated to accept, and if you don't I will most likely have Hanataro replace her. But if you do accept your clinic duties with Squad 11 would be cut in half and you would also receive a raise to your pay for your troubles, I have also spoken to Aki and she said the decision is yours also if you choice to for go going to Squad 11 and just wish to have your duties be focused soully on Captain Ukitake she would understand and would not hold it against you."

Yoshe was silent for a few more moments, then Captain Unohana spoke once again this time much more quietly. "I also had to give you the opportunity because out of everyone in Squad 4 you are probably the only one who is _understanding_ to his condition." Yoshe swallowed the lump in her throat, Captain Unohana was one of the few people who knew of what happened in her life before she became a soul reaper. She hadn't even told Aki or Kaicho of her life before.

Yoshe looked up at her Captain and gave her a reply. "I'll do it Captain."

Captain Unohana smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Yoshe get some sleep you'll need it." Then she and Isane left.

Yoshe looked at her bag and saw all her clothes were all flooded and neatly packed away.

..

**TOMORROW SQUAD 11**

Yoshe finished dusting the counters of the room they were given for a clinic when she noticed the time, she had to go and check on Captain Ukitake. "Hey Aki I'll be back."

Aki peered over at the clock with her blue eyes then nodded before she went back to cleaning.

Yoshe grabbed her medic bag which now had everything she needed for the sick Captain of Squad 13. She cast a haughty glance at the men who were pretending they weren't trying to sneak a peak at the newcomers. _Idiots_ she thought. As she walked out of Squad 11 ignoring the cat calls and whistles sent her way, she was glad Squad 11 wasn't that far away from Squad 13.

.

Captain Ukitake tried to get up but his subordinates were being their normal difficult selves.

"Sir please wait for the medic to get here at least let her check you out and make sure everything's alright." Kiyone pleaded as her Captain slowly rose to his feet.

Sentarō Kotsubaki nodded and yelled. "Yes, sir please rest you are barely recovered and your health is of my greatest concern-"

"No, its not I care for Captain Ukitake more than you do!" Kiyone yelled.

Captain Ukitake sighed in exasperation as his third seats got into another argument on who cared the most. He proceeded to walk out of his room only to be stopped when he opened his door by Yoshe who was just about to knock.

Yoshe blinked then looked up into Captain Ukitake's hazel green eyes.

Ukitake felt his heart skitter as Yoshe frowned, he suddenly wanted to squirm and apologize for something like a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"Why are you up and about Captain? You should have waited for me to get here before trying to go about your daily duties." Yoshe reprimanded.

Ukitake understood she was just doing her job and was concerned for his temperamental health but he was a Captain for God's sake! "I appreciate your concern Miss Hayashi but I am the Captain of Squad 13 and I have duties that must be performed unless I am incapacitated in bed they must be done. But if it would make you feel better you may follow along to make sure nothing happens while I see to them."

Yoshe's frown deepened slightly before she nodded and move out of his way. Captain Ukitake led the way leaving his still yelling and arguing subordinates behind knowing they would eventually figure out he had left and continued on with his day.

.

Yoshe followed behind Captain Ukitake watching him closely he should have been back in bed or at least allowed her to examine him to make sure everything was alright. She watched as squad members called greetings to him as well as inquires to his health. Yoshe noticed how he spoke to them all cordially and addressing everyone by name. Yoshe was surprised to say the least she didn't know very many captains who took the time to know all their squad members by name. The only captains she knew were her own and Captain Yamamoto whose job was to know _everyone_ and what squad they were in. Yoshe couldn't help but run a medical eye over him as she followed him silently. He was so thin and his skin was almost snow white. _Just like before _Yoshe shook her head. _No, Captain Ukitake is in better condition especially since he has medicine that works unlike…_

"Are you alright?"

Yoshe blinked and realized Captain Ukitake was looking at her with concern. Yoshe mentally shook herself. "I'm alright Captain, what about you?"

Captain Ukitake gave her a reassuring smile and nodded before he continued onwards. He wondered about the look of utter depression and sadness on her face for a second there. Ukitake regarded his follower carefully unbeknownst to her. He was not about to lie to himself, she was very pretty, she had delicate feature that's gave her an almost aristocratic look. She also held herself like one too, but he wasn't familiar with an Aristocratic family named Hayashi. His family may have been one of the lower nobilities but Ukitake knew most of the families out of habit. She didn't look familiar either for that matter. _Perhaps she was a servant or maybe she just has the air around her._ But what peaked his curiousity more than anything was why she had been watching him then looked like she was going to cry, did she pity him?

Ukitake turned and felt a pang in his chest, he hoped she wasn't here out of pity. He'd had enough pity from others to last him multiple life times, and he really hated it when people pitied him.

.

Days turned into weeks and Yoshe moved her schedule around so that way she could see to Captain Ukitake first thing in the morning and check on him once more in the evening before she turned in for bed. It was tiresome to say the least, she had to wake up at 4:00 in the morning then sneak out of Squad 11 just so she could give Captain Ukitake his daily check up before _he _had to go about his day at his family estate in Ugendo. Follow him around for a couple hours to make sure nothing was amiss then to hurry to Squad 11 and almost immediately be bombarded by Squad 11 babies. Then after a rather strenuous couple hours of clinic duty, hurry back to Squad 13 to give Captain Ukitake his medicine before he turned into bed. Then to make her way from Squad 13 to 11 for the second time today it was a lot more troubling then Yoshe had initially anticipated. It didn't help that she had to skip breakfast every morning because the stingy squad 11 cook refused to give anyone breakfast before 7:00 and Yoshe wasn't a part of Squad 13 so she couldn't even ask.

Yoshe walked into the Squad 13 compound grumbling under her breath about the fact Captain Ukitake wasn't at his family Estate, apparently he had stayed at the Squad 13 barracks without telling her. She was hungry and this running back in forth was quickly wearing on her nerves.

"Why can't he just stay in one place its hard enough getting my ass up before I have to then to run back to Squad 11 just to get bitched at by everyone." Yoshe snarled to herself.

She jumped when Sentarō rushed out of squad 13 and glared at her. "Where the hell have you been, you're supposed to be taking care of him!"

That snapped Yoshe out of her bad mood quickly. She didn't waste time asking questions she just ran past Sentarō and strait into the room he had just come out of.

Captain Ukitake was crouched on the floor in a heap of white hacking up blood into a bowl that Kiyone held for him. The look of panic barley concealed on her face. Yoshe quickly kneeled down next to them, Kiyone shoved the bowl into her hands and rushed out slamming the door behind her. Yoshe held the bowl and rubbed Captain Ukitake's back waiting for him to finish, finally he stopped puking and panted. Yoshe placed the bowl next to her but continued to rub his back slowly. Finally he breathed at a much slower rate but still raggedly.

"Captain Ukitake do you think you can make it to your room here?" Yoshe asked quietly moving some of his long white hair from his face. He nodded weakly not meeting her eyes, Yoshe placed one of his arms around her shoulder and helped him up. "Miss Hayashi I can make it myself." Captain Ukitake said tiredly.

"First off sir, just call me Yoshe, since I have been assigned to you now we're going to be seeing each other a lot. Second don't even try to not bother me, I would just worry more if I can't help you." Yoshe said firmly as she helped him. Into his room which was thankfully not that far away from where they were at.

Yoshe helped him sit down of his futon but instructed him to not lie down. She opened the door and peered out to find Sentarō and Kiyone had indeed followed them. "You two go get me a bunch of pillows big ones preferably!" She ordered not waiting to see if they obeyed as she turned and shut the door once more.

Captain Ukitake watched tiredly as Yoshe buzzed around his room like a honey bee, she gathered things and placed them off to the side. Yoshe offered him a glass of water and a bowl from him to rinse his mouth out with. Then a cloth to wipe the blood around his mouth, she bathed his face with a damp wash cloth. Helped him remove his Captains' jacket and outer lay of clothing, covered his waist with a thin blanket and a thicker one at the foot of his bed ready in case he got cold. Sentarō and Kiyone returned with as many large pillows as they could find. It was obvious a few of them had come from members of his squad. As pillow cases of all colors and patterns covered a few, Yoshe placed them behind him in a pile then had him lie back. So that way he could relax but he wasn't lying down all the way, Captain Ukitake noticed that it was easier to breath like this as opposed to lying down on his back. Yoshe shooed a grumbling and protesting Sentarō and Kiyone out the door firmly before she locked the door and proceeded to do what she need to do.

Yoshe dug around in her back and pulled out a little jar then walked over to Captain Ukitake, she didn't even ask as she moved aside his under robe and proceeded to smear a cool cream on his chest and collarbone. Then she wiped her hands off on her pants leg and rearranged the folds of his robe leaving it only partially open. Ukitake felt himself breathe in the fumes from the paste and felt his lungs opening up more breathing became less of a hassle. He watched as Yoshe pulled a large green candle out of her bag and placed it on a tray then put it off to the side and light the wick.

"What's the candle for... and the paste, is this something new that Captain Unohana proscribed?" Captain Ukitake asked as he noticed the candle was also starting to give off a very faint smell that was gradually getting stronger the longer it stayed light.

Captain Ukitake watched as Yoshe paused in what she was doing and she appeared to be considering before she answered him. "No… it's a trick I just know." She said quietly.

He continued to watch her move around his room quickly, it was obvious she had an idea of what she was doing. _What does she mean it's a TRICK she knows… I was under the impression that I'm the only one in the Sereitei who had this illness._ Ukitake pondered this as he watched her pull out a kettle from his cabinet and put water in it as well a large amount of honey and herbs into the pot and set to boil on the hot pad in on his counter. He was curious none of his other medics had done all this, the most they had done was give him some water and a pill to swallow with orders to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Ukitake asked.

"Making tea." Was his reply.

Yoshe came back to check on him, she placed the back of her hand against his forehead to check his temperature. "How do you feel, are you comfortable laying like this?" Yoshe asked the concern in her eyes evident.

"I'm fine." Captain Ukitake replied he couldn't help but commit her face to memory. He was unused to anyone being so concerned about not only his health but comfort when his illness flared. The only people who would do something like this was his own mother, Captain Unohana, and Lt Isane, but even then they didn't go about dealing with this with such _practiced_ ease. It was as if Yoshe had dealt with his illness in its worst on a daily bases, even though she had only been assigned to him for a couple weeks and this was the first time it had flared with her. Yoshe brushed some of his hair out of his face, her eyes held such a far away look in them. "Yoshe… am I first person you've treated with my illness?" Captain Ukitake asked quietly. Yoshe stiffened and her hand pause on his forehead, then the kettle started to shriek and Yoshe hurried to it.

_I guess that's a yes._ Ukitake thought grimly.

Yoshe brought back a cup of hot tea and helped him to sit up even though he didn't think he needed help sitting up. "Here drink this careful its hot." She cautioned then went back to clean up after herself. Ukitake blew on it and watched her. _Now she's making sure she's to busy for me to question her_

He sipped his tea when it was cool enough and felt himself getting tired all his muscles relaxed, it was sweet and very herbally. Ukitake set it down and layed back down as he slowly slipped into slumber.

Half way between sleep and wafefullness Ukitake felt the blanket pulled up to his chin and the soft words of "Sleep well Captain." Uttered with the utmost softness.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshe watched Captain Ukitake sleep, since his illness had flared she couldn't leave. She had to stay and keep a close eye on him to make sure nothing drastic happened. Yoshe pondered the sickly captain of Squad 13, he had kind eyes and a distinguished face his skin was pale. Yoshe couldn't get over how thin he was, didn't he eat? She knew that with TB eating could be hard to do, but he shouldn't have been _this_ thin. When he woke up she would have to ask him what he ate, but Yoshe was hungry herself and it was obvious he wouldn't be waking up for some time. Yoshe sighed and dug around in her bag for her IPod. She'd paid and arm and a leg to get it since it had to be brought over from the world of the living. _Maybe he has a board game or something around here._

.

Ukitake woke up to a strange sound; he looked around and saw Yoshe was chopping vegetables at the counter. He watched as she sliced tomatoes, mushrooms, and cut the stems from a large handful of spinach. Mixed them together in a large bowl together, Yoshe looked over her shoulder suddenly. "Are you hungry for lunch sir?"

Ukitake blinked and realized he was hungry very hungry, he hadn't eaten breakfast or dinner last night he'd been running on a thin and rather tasteless broth from lunch yesterday. "You didn't have to go and make a meal for me Yoshe."

"It was no trouble I was hungry anyways, also your too thin do you eat anything?" Yoshe asked as she brought him a small bowl of salad and a cup of tea. Ukitake waited until she had a bowl of her own as well as tea before he picked up his fork and tried it warily. Most foods upset his stomach and caused him to throw it back up. He was surprised to find that is was all fresh and a light lemony flavor carefully glazed the vegetables. It was good he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a fresh made salad, the tomatoes were fresh and juicy and the spinach a healthy dark green and crisp. Ukitake sipped his tea and noticed it was just a normal green tea and very soothing. "You didn't have to do all this fo-"

Yoshe held her hand up, "Don't start I was hungry, and yes I did have to do this because its obvious no one feeds you."

Ukitake couldn't help but smile as she went back to eating her salad it was clear she was hungry. "You say I don't eat your acting like this is your last meal." He teased.

"I have to skip breakfast in the morning now." Was his reply.

"Why do you skip breakfast in the first place, after Squad 4 is all about telling everyone about what's healthy and skipping breakfast isn't healthy." Ukitake chided.

Yoshe gave him a look over her tea then watched as the little light bulb went off in his head. "You mean you skip breakfast in the morning because of… _Me_?" Yoshe looked away clearly ignoring his question. Ukitake put his bowl away from him and gave her a stern look. "Yoshe, you don't have to go through so much on my account."

"Actually I do Captain." Yoshe said then drained her cup. "Do you want some more tea sir?" She asked reaching for his cup.

He grabbed her hand gently. "Yoshe what do you mean by that?"

Yoshe sat back down and sighed in defeat. "I have to skip breakfast because I have to wake up early to make the walk from Squad 11 to here, and since your duties prevent you from waiting until after 8:00 the cook at 11 won't make an exception and help me out."

"oh." He said in reply.

Yoshe saw the look of shame on his face, for a Captain he really was opposed to being an inconvenience to anyone. "Captain Ukitake it's alright, I needed to lose some weight anyways." She said taking his now empty bowl.

"I don't think you need to lose weight." He muttered quietly. Yoshe blinked and watched as his face turned alittle pink, she turned and couldn't help but smile slightly. She was just like every other woman in the Sereitei, when a man completmented you in saying you were the right weight it made you smile. Yoshe put more salad in his bowl before coming back and handing it to him.

"So what do you eat around here?" Yoshe asked eating her second bowl but slower than the last one.

Ukitake chewed his mouth full of salad before answering. "I like Ohagi and eat it whenever the Squad chef makes it, but because of my illness I mainly eat soup, since its easier to swallow and won't upset my stomach."

The was a look of complete horror on Yoshe's face. "You mean to tell me that seven days out of the week you only eat soup?"

"Yes...?" Ukitake replied quietly he felt like he was in trouble suddenly.

"No, fucking wonder you're so damn thin. You aren't even eating anything!" Yoshe exploded.

Ukitake remained silent as she seemed to foam at the mouth.

"Do you mean to tell me this is the first solod food you've eaten in a long time?"

Ukitake nodded. "Yes, and I'm surprised I am able to keep it down."

"Let me guess the last salad you had was covered in sometype of think dressing." Yoshe accused. Ukitake nodded once more. "Yes... but what does what I eat have to do with my illness?"

"Because you should be eating certain foods right now, and others you should avoid as much as possible Anything with preservatives mainly." Yoshe clarified. "I'm going to have to speak with the Squad's cook about this." She grumbled collecting the dishes to wash.

"Oh don't worry about it-"

"No, Captain I have to. Unlike Jajauma and most others I take my job very seriously, you shouldn't have so many imcompetent people adding to you pain and I will worry about you as much as I like. I won't sit back and watched another person suffer from this if I can do something." Yoshe said moodily.

Yoshe washed the dishes quickly. "Alright sir, stay here I'll be back." Yoshe said grabbing her bag and left. Ukitake blinked wondering when his athority was suddenly removed from him by a woman who he out ranked. But all he could do was smile and chuckle quietly. "I feel sorry for the cook when Yoshe gets to him." He said then noticed his reflection in the mirror and almost had a stroke as she saw he had a huge piece of spinach on his teeth. Had she seen that, he hoped not b ecause it made him look like a dork.

.

"What do you mean you can't change the menu?" Yoshe asked

The cook was a fat and tubby soul reaper his uniform was dirty beyond belief with beedy black eyes and a portly face. "Listen darlin I can't change it because one your not the Captain. Two do you have any idea how hard it is to feed an entire squad, I ndon't have the time to get fresh ingredients. And three Captain Ukitake hasn't complained to me once about the soup I give him."

"I saw that shit you call soup, and its nothing more than nasty weak veggie broth from a can!" Yoshe sniffed with disgust. People though she was unfeeling and cold, but when it came to healing others the gloves came off. The cook was at least two feet taller than her, and it was obvious he didn't like people coming into his domain and barking orders. Yoshje watched as his face turned red, and and glared at her. Yoshe crossed her arms across her chest and stared back defiantly, she frown when she saw his ugly little eyes go from her face to her chest, as the action had cause her breasts to be pushed out. "Now I'm sure we could come to some sort of arrangment darlin..." He said huskily.

Yoshe snorted and replied. "Please like you have the man power to even get a rise. Besides I shouldn't have to bribe your ugly self just so you'll do your job and take care of your Captain's needs in norishment." Yoshe turned and walked off. _Looks like I'm going to have to take care of feeding Captain Ukitake._

Yoshe headed towards 4th she was going to have to find out more about Captain Ukitake's health mainly if he was allergic to anything.

* * *

**k ppl incase u dont no ppl with TB have to eat foods high in B vitamins and antioxidents and try not 2 eat much processed food. and here is ur chapter and dont worry they'll be some romancing here soon mostlikely the nxt chapter since I'm really impatient. o and btw thnk u every1 who reviewed keep it up plz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Ukitake walked back to his room in Squad 13 not really wanting to make the walk back to his family estate in Ugendo. After Yoshe had left and been gone for awhile he had decided to get up, and make sure all was well in the Squad. He opened the door to his room and was met by a curious sight, Yoshe was chopping vegetables at his counter again and Rukia Kuchiki was in his room with her. They were talking to one another it was obvious that they hadn't noticed his presence yet.

"I'm not surprised the cook didn't waver when it came to the menu Yoshe, you're not the only one who has made a comment about the fact fresher ingredients would be better for the Captain's health as well as taste better." Rukia said washed and peeled the carrots Yoshe had brought. She had come here to see if the captain was alright but had found Yoshe struggling to open the door while trying not to drop the bags she had in her arms.

Captain Ukitake noticed a cup of tea on the table next to him at the door; he assumed it was for him seeing as no one had drunk it yet. He picked his up and smiled as he noticed it was rose tea and still pleasantly warm.

"he acted like it was a problem but I didn't see any problem considering I _acquired_ most of this fresh produce from your beloved cook's kitchen." Yoshe said as she took the carrots and chopped them quickly.

Captain Ukitake snorted and choked on the tea he had just taken a sip of, spilling half of it down his front. Rukia and Yoshe looked over their shoulders at him

"Oh hello captain." Rukia said politely.

Ukitake took deep breathes, then stared at Yoshe as she grabbed a dish towel and walked over to him and proceeded to wipe up the mess he'd made of himself. "Are you alright, was the tea bad?" She asked with concern as she patted the wet spot on his collarbone.

"Did you really steal all this from the cook's kitchen?" He asked instead.

Yoshe shrugged and continued to clean him up. "I did ask at first but he just wasn't being reasonable so I had to take matters into my own hands. The herbs, cucumbers, radishes, and feta cheese came from Squad 4. Which they let me have when I asked, but the lemon and tomatoes came from Squad 11's kitchen after I bugged the cook enough. The rest of it I had to find at the market or I had to go hunt up myself, did you know fresh mint is almost impossible to find I had to look outside the Sereitei near a forest to get it."

He grabbed Yoshe's wrists gently to stop her and make her focus on him. "Yoshe… why are you doing all this for me? I'm not worth the trouble you're going through."

Yoshe scowled up at him. "Yes, you are Captain Ukitake. You're a kind and amazing man, I don't understand why no one has done it before you deserve it."

Ukitake felt something inside of him waver at her declaration, his hands slid from her wrists to rest lightly against her hands. Yoshe's for the first time in front of him blushed and looked shy, it made her look so cute to him. They weren't even aware of Rukia in the background still chopping vegetables trying to not stare at them even though she was curious.

Yoshe considered his hands they were open and his fingers spread out, his fingers were slim and long. But he had calluses covering them. It was obvious he was no stranger to hard work, his hands were also very warm against her own. Yoshe looked up at his face and there was a look of complete wonder and as well as something else was it… affection?

"Thank you Yoshe for lunch today." Ukitake said quietly his heart beating faster as her fingers carefully intertwined with his.

"You're welcome… I hope you don't mind salad again it was all I could find on such short notice." Yoshe replied shyly.

"No, I don't mind… but if there is a piece of spinach stuck in my teeth again please let me know so I don't look like a dork."

Yoshe snorted and started to laugh, as she remembered that. Ukitake decided right then and there he liked her laugh it was light and warm. He also noticed when she smile it was like her whole face light up, and her frosty green eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Yoshe is this cheese supposed to be so… crumbly and salty?" Rukia asked breaking into the little bubble they had created. Ukitake felt a pang when Yoshe's hands left his as she went to help Rukia out with the salad, he could still feel the softness of them. Ukitake watched as she puttered around his small kitchenette gathering bowls and cups. "You don't mind that I invited Rukia to have dinner with us do you Captain?" Yoshe said over her shoulder.

"Uh oh No, its alright I don't mind as long you don't mind being here Rukia?" Ukitake said trying to remember.

Rukia nodded. "Thank you Captain Ukitake and I must admit that I'm a little curious as of how a salad with mint would taste."

Captain Ukitake smiled and accepted the bowl and sat down on the floor, he ate the salad and moaned as the bite of feta cheese, and the crisp freshness of Romania lettuce hit his tongue. Thankfully he wasn't the only one to moan in pleasure at the tastes as Rukia also hummed in delight.

.

Yoshe took complete control of Captain Ukitake's meals, she preferred to make to make his meals at Ugendo since it gave her access to an actual kitchen with a real stove and oven instead of a simple hot pad. Yoshe came and went in both Squad 13 and Ugendo without any troubles she spent maybe a third of her day in 11 before she hurried to go and deal with Captain Ukitake. Although she didn't look at it as her job anymore Yoshe actually _enjoyed_ going to Squad 13 and Ugendo, she enjoyed her conversations with him. She enjoyed watching him eat her food and look like she had just cooked up some ambrosia. She enjoyed Captain Ukitake himself he was kind and gave everyone who spoke to him his full attention he never shirked his duties no matter how much Yoshe bitched that he should take it easy. He liked to smile and whenever someone needed help he would help, but he was also stern when the circumstance called for it. HE always was willing to talk to her and they talked about everything, and Yoshe liked her time with Captain Ukitake. And it scared her to death, Yoshe was scared to death of the warmth in his eyes when he looked at her. She was scared of how he didn't have a problem leaving a light touch on her hand, she was scared of the fact that there were times she wished he would hold her hand instead of just touch it. She was scared of how much she liked his laugh, she was scared of how she felt so comfortable around. In general Captain Ukitake scared her to death, and unfortunately it showed sometimes.

.

Captain Ukitake looked at Yoshe she was biting her lip again and he had come to find out she did that when she was worried. "Yoshe is something wrong?" he asked.

Yoshe looked up and plastered on a large and very phony smile. "What? Oh I'm fine just worried it may rain today that's all."

Ukitake frowned. _She's lying._

Yoshe cleaned out the bowls and almost jumped out of her skin as a warm hand touched her shoulder. She looked and saw Captain Ukitake looking at her with concern. "Yoshe what's wrong... is it something I've done?"

Yoshe blanched as she saw the look of pain in his warm hazel green eyes. "No, Captain its not you at all."

"Then what is it Yoshe?" He asked.

If there was one thing Yoshe knew it was that he would not let it go, she'd seen him follow one of his squad members around for days trying to figure out why they kept missing work. When he was concern for his squad's well being he did not give up.

But Yoshe just couldn't say what was wrong with her, at least not to _him_. "It's nothing Captain, I just feel tired that's all." She said with downcast eyes. A warm hand at her chin made her look up into his warm green eyes. "Then I will escort you to Squad 11, so that way you can rest."

That was definitely _not_ what Yoshe wanted him to do. "oh thank you sir, but I'll be fine."

"No, Yoshe it is already getting dark and I know for a fact that half of Zaraki's squad are drinking tonight. I wouldn't feel right letting you walk home alone tonight."

Yoshe swallowed the lump in her throat. _Why does he have to be so damn perfect, why can't he have some type of flaw for God's sake. It would be so much easier to hate him if he was a drunk or had a huge hairy mole on his cheek. But instead I have to get the gentlemen who looks good._

.

Yoshe walked next to Captain Ukitake back to Squad 11, they walked in a uncomfortable silence. Yoshe didn't want to talk to him lest he saw something to make her heart speed up like always.

Ukitake watched Yoshe from the corner of his eye, he wanted to know what was wrong and why she was sad.

"Hey sweetheart what you doin out here?" came a slurred voice.

Ukitake looked up to see they had come upon a group of men obviously from squad 11 and obviously drunk by the smell and the way they swayed.

Yoshe was about to tell him to bug off, her face was even already set in a 'bitch' look. Then an arm went around her shoulders and she was pulled against Captain Ukitake's side. Yoshe felt her face flush as her face was so close she could smell him, and he smell amazing in her mind. _Dammit your a Captain smell like B.O.! _And he was so warm and so... male.

"Perhaps you should be on you way." Captain Ukitake said with a nonthreatening smile. The men blink and realized who Yoshe was with.

"Sorry sir." They grumbled before they stumbled off to drink some more. Ukitake looked down at Yoshe to ask her if she was alright. He was stopped by the look in her eyes, they were bright and he felt something that had slumbered inside him for years stirred.

Yoshe watched as slowly he leaned down then gently brushed his lips against hers once twice and kissed her fully on the lips the thrid time. Yoshe's eyes slid shut and she sighed as she melted against him. It was a soft slow kiss but there was something in that slowness that made her chest warm.

_Why are you so perfect? _ She wondered as he brushed another kiss against her nose, then her forehead before he leaned in to clam her lips once more.

"Well now, it looks like Captain Zaraki isn't the only captain getting some loving around here." Came a light and very recognizable voice.

Yoshe stiffened and jerked away from the warmth of Captain Ukitake's arm and kiss. She turned to see Yumichika standing there looking smug. She looked back at Captain Ukitake and then nodded once more pulling her professionalism around her like a security blanket but she couldn't get the breathlessness from her voice. "G-Good night." She said before she ran literally and figuratively ran away. Grabbing Yumichika's arm along the way leaving a stunned and rather confused captain Ukitake behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Yumichika filed his nails while Yoshe paced the room a frown on her face. Back and forth back and forth she went still frowning. "If you keep frowning like that dear you'll get wrinkles and look uglier than me. Which is something I cannot allow you to do even though I would be prettier than you." he said.

Yoshe stopped pacing long enough to glare at Yumichika before she sighed and finally sat down on the loveseat he had in his room. There was silence with the exception of Yumichika's nails being filed down to picture perfection. "So what has you so worked up?" Yumichika asked.

Yoshe sighed again. "I think Captain Ukitake _likes_ me." She said morosely.

Yumichika cocked one ebony eyebrow at her. "And how is that a problem... don't you think he's good looking? Even more so since you took over the task of feeding him, you can't honestly tell me you don't think he looks better now that he's at a healthy body weight."

"I know he's handsome Yumichika, he's also kind, smart, a perfect gentlemen, a joy to talk with and he cares about everyone."

Yumichika placed the nail file down once he was finished then faced her. "Then whats wrong I'm not stupid its clear you are falling for him... is it because he's sick?"

Yoshe bit her lip before she answered. "In a way it is and another way its not."

"Yoshe Hayashi you mean to tell me you don't want anything to do with him because the man is ill? Forgive me but thats a piss poor excuse." Yumichika chided severly.

Yoshe slapped his arm and Yumichika squeal about she was going to ruin his nails.

"Yumichika I am not that shallow!"

"Then what is the problem?"

Yoshe paused before she answered. "I'm afraid that I'm falling for only _because_ he's ill... I don't want to be in a relationship with someone for the wrong reasons, and dating a man because he has a bad illness is most definitly a wrong reason. I'm also afriad he likes me only because I am his doctor."

Yumichika was silent he hadn't considered that possiblity, and Yoshe had a very good point. If she and Captain Ukitake did get together but only because he was sick then it was just a disaster waiting to happen.

"Do you want my opinion?" He asked. Yoshe nodded.

"Go talk to Captain Unohana tomorrow... she's probly more suited for something like this. I personaly think you two would be good for each other, and if push comes to shove she can always assign someone else to see to Captain Ukitake's needs."

Yoshe cringed on the inside apart of her didn't want someone _else _near talking with his and spending time with him like she did Captian Ukitake.

"Alright.' Yoshe sighed.

Yumchika nodded then stared at her. "You need to us better conditioner unless you want split ends."

.

Captain Ukitake waited for Yoshe in the Kitchen like he always did each morning, he liked sitting in her and talking to her while she cooked. But she was rather late today, he wondered if she was alright. He wasn't aloud to leave his home without her checking on him, she'd chewed into him the last time he'd left without waiting for his morning medication. Then the kitchen door swung open. he smiled and turned hoping it was Yoshe and was brought up short. he wondered why Squad 11's 5th seat Yumichika was now here.

"Good morning Captain I have brought your breakfast today as well as your medicine." Yumichika said as he pulled out a tubawear container and his pills from a bag.

Captain Ukitake blinked as the container was opened and placed before with a fork and napkin. It was some of Yoshe's breakfast bake, it was scrambled eggs, sausage, diced potatoes, and onions cooked together. He'd had it before and knew it would taste wonderful. But the question was, why was Yumichika here and not Yoshe?

"Um excuse me... nut where is Yoshe. Is she alright?" He asked politely.

Yumichika hummed quietly to himself while he poured fresh squeezed orange juice Yoshe had made this morning into a cup for the Captain. "Oh she's just talking with captain Unohana right now, she so I being the wonderful person i am in looks AND personality offered to bring you your breakfast and morning medicine. But lets talk about something a little more importrant Captain Ukitake."

Captain Ukitake looked up from his breakfast and saw a rather sly look in Yumichika's eyes. "Oh like what?"

"Like your feelings towards my dear friend Yoshe, since I seem to be cupid lately. i must find out if you are right for her, Yoshe seems to think that you may like her for the wrong reasons. And if you don't answer my questions then things may turn out very badly for poor Yoshe. Last thing i want is to have to tell Captain Unohana that Yoshe has come down with a case of Florence Nightingale effect." yumichika said looking at his reflection on the toaster. "And I look good no matter what I do." He said more to himself.

Ukitake felt his chest constrict, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to enjoy his breakfast. It was obvious Yumichika wasn't going to be leaving either.

.

Yoshe stood outside Captain Unohana's office, she knew her Captain was in there because the sign on her door said. 'The Docter is In.'

But she was scared of what would happen, Yoshe took and deep breath and compossed her face before she went inside.

Captain Unohana looked up fom the file she was reading about one of her patients to see yoshe standing in her doorway. "Officer Hayshi come in come in." She said beconing to one of the chairs infront of her desk. Yoshe closed the door and sat down in one of the chairs. "Now how goes everthing at Squad 11, I was able to speak with Aki about it as well as Kaicho, but you were already gone and attending to Captain Ukitake when I had arrived."

"Oh everything is fine at Squad 11 Captain. Aki has just about everything handled it also helps that Captain Zaraki backs her on anything she does, so the squad men don't cause as much trouble as they did at the begining." Yoshe replied trying to keep her composure.

"That's good now how is Captain Ukitake. From his medical report his health has improved greatly and when he came in for his check up last week i noticed that he had actually gaioned some weight. I have come to undertstand this is because you have taken over his daily meals."

"Yes, Captain I hope you don't mind." yoshe said.

"Not at all out of all my squad members you were always the one who knew what food was better for what person when they came in here." Captain Unohana watched as Yoshe fiddled with her sleeve. "Is there something wrong Officer hayashi...?"

Yoshe sighed. _Might as well get it over with_ "Yes, Captain... it concerns Captain Ukitake."

Captain Unohan raise a brow in question.

"I'm not sure if I can continue being his doctor..." Yoshe said quietly.

"And why is that?" Unohana questioned.

"Because i've grown to have feelings for him,a dn I'm afraid he's done the same... but I'm afraid its for the wrong reasons." Yoshe admitted.

"I see you fear he cares for you only because he's ill and your his doctor?"

Yoshe nodded.

"And you fear you care for him because he is sick with a sickness that plagued a family member from your past?"

Again Yoshe nodded.

"Did these feelings you have for him come around less than mouth ago?" Captain Unohana asked.

"yes, Captain Unohana."

"After his health had improved." Unohana said calmly.

Yoshe blinked. "Huh?"

Captain Unohana smiled gently. "I have seen many cases in which my medics care for their pateints when they are on the brink of death, but the second that person recovers the affection simply fades away. I have been keeping a close eye on you and Captain Ukitake, Yoshe. As your Captain it is my duty to make sure no harm comes from you. You are a very practical woman and I know you well enough to know you maintain a careful and professional distance with the sick and the wounded. The fact you see Captain Ukitake everyday is mostlikely what caused you to take a little more notice in him, but I could tell it was nothing serious. And like I said I have kept a much more careful eye on you than I have with Aki and Kaicho, because I had feared you would grow to like Captain Ukitake because he was so sick it was also why I was hesitant in the begining to give you the option to be his doctor."

Yoshe blinked and felt like she had been hit over the head. "So you already know about this... all of it?"

Captain Unohana smiled and nodded. "The Head Captain isn't the only one who keeps and eye on everything, I have my ways of keeping watch over my medics without them knowing when its called for."

"But what about-"

"Captain Unohana held a hand up to stop Yoshe from speaking. "I have known Captain Ukitake for a very long time Yoshe. Longer than you have so I know for a fact any affections he holds for you are not misplaced. You know as well as I do that you did not hold affection for him until _after_ his health had gotten better. So you're care for him is not out of pity, so I don't think there is anything wrong. but it makes me happy and assures me of your practicallity that you came to me with these worries. its also good to know you have your head screwed on right."

Captain Unohana stood up. "Now Miss Yoshe I must leave you I have a man in need of a new kidney in ICU that I must attend to, have a good day and if you have anymore worries such as these always know I will be here if you have need of me. Also remember you have two very good and caring friends at Squad 11 with don't be afraid to go to them for help." With that Captain Unohana left leaving a very stunned Yoshe in her chair.

_Did I just receive Captain Unohana's approval?_ Yoshe asked herself still trying to wrap her head around this, since her visit had NOT gone the way she planned.

* * *

**k ppl her ya go and i always though of Captain Unohana being the silent fairy godmother. and heres ur update and i'm going to go and get me some dr pepper and a cookie and cream candy bar as a reward. review if u like it helps me when u do iu do a happy dance everytime. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Ukitake pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to be polite but Yumichika's constant chattering about the wonders of Squad 11 and how it was superior to all other squads. Captain Ukitake couldn't keep the sting of the need to instinctually defend his squad. But it would be impolite and further more and he didn't want to ruin his chances with Yoshe. He really wanted to try and get to know her besides on a professional level, to be honest he thought he deserved it now. After the billion questions Yumichika had asked and not all of them had concerned Yoshe, Yumichika had asked what shampoo he used then told him to change it to the brand he used so that way he could keep his _lustrous white mane beautiful._

The door to his kitchen opened and he looked up and saw Yoshe standing there, a bag of groceries in her arms. Ukitake got up and took one of the bags from her, Yoshe blushed when his hand brushed against hers.

"Oh Good you're here I can go now, goodbye Captain Ukitake and I was serious when I said you need to use better shampoo and conditioner!" Yumichika said brightly as he sashayed away. Ukitake stood there is front of her, there was an awkward silence. Then Yoshe broke it quietly. "Are you hungry for lunch?"

Ukitake shook his head. "No… can we talk?"

Yoshe bit her lip then nodded. "Let me put these up."

"Is there anything perishable?"

"No…"

"Then it can wait." He said firmly and took both bags from her and set them on the counter before he sat down at one of the chairs around the table. Yoshe sighed then took a deep breathe trying to compose herself. Then she sat down across from Captain Ukitake. "Yoshe… do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Sorta…" She replied.

Captain Ukitake frowned sadly then sighed. "I am sorry I will ask Captain Unohana to assign someone else to me-"

"No! I don't want you to do that." Yoshe said passionately.

He gave her a confused look. Yoshe sighed. "Alright I'll just have to tell you everything so you can understand."

Captain Ukitake held his silence and waited while Yoshe's fingers drummed against the table top.

"Before I became a soul reaper I had a family… my mother and father I didn't have any siblings. My mother was a lesser noble while my father was above the peasantry but bellow the nobility. So I had a fairly comfortable life not luxurious but comfortable, we lived in district 5. I don't know if you know but a few years ago a wave of sickness spread through some of the districts, a lot of people died. Eventually the soul society got involved since it continued to spread without pause. We still don't know what the illness was, just that it had similar symptoms with TB, but that was where the similarities ended. Unlike TB it was much more violent, people who got sick died within days of infection my mother was one of them. I still remember watching her die. My father spent almost every penny we had to try and cure her. He hired doctors of all kinds from ever district, he sent an appeal to Squad 4 for a medic but they took to long to respond. I wasn't in the room when my mother died but I did see her body get taken away…"

Ukitake kept his silence he remembered the sickness that had almost become an epidemic throughout the Soul Society, he hadn't been aloud to leave the Sereitei Captain Unohana had feared he would contract it as well. He also remembered how a few of the lesser districts who were without proper medical attention had to resort to medieval way of dealing with the sickness, and that was taking there sick out of the cities and quarantining them in camps away from everyone else. The families of the sick hadn't even been aloud to bury their dead, all infected bodies were by order of both Captain Unohana and Head Captain Yamamoto to be burned in designated sights until a cure could be reached.

"Then just when captain Unohana seemed to have finally found a cure to the sickness, it mutated." Yoshe continued a faraway look in her eyes. "No longer would it did it spread airborne and the victims didn't die within days of infection, the infected would die slowly and painfully… My f-father was infected with the new strand of virus."

Ukitake felt his heart twist and crack at the way Yoshe's voice cracked he watched as her eyes watered she stared at the table top.

"I tended to him everyday, I was determined to make him better. I documented his pains and everything that caused him discomfort, and tried different remedies to ease his suffering. I sent messages to the Sereitei repeatedly for someone to come and heal him… no one answered. It was later I found out that they couldn't heal him because some of there own soul reapers were getting it and the sickness still baffled them. I sold everything in our house all my things… I even stole things from my neighbors when they weren't looking. I worked when I could find it. Eventually I became in debt, with some shady people. I had even considered selling myself just to pay the debt and pay for more medicine, I even had climbed in bed with a man I didn't know to do it once. But my father on one of his better days caught me and threw the man out the house money and all, he yelled at me and forbid me from doing that. Afterwards I continued to steal, work and fall farther and farther into debt, then one day when I was out trying to find someone to steal from a soul reaper walked into our district. I had planned to rob him because I thought he'd probably have some money, then I noticed he carried a medic bag. I didn't waste any time I didn't even stop to think, I just ran and tackled him to the ground. I begged and pleaded with him to come and look at my father and do something, he was an old man the Lt of squad 4 before Isane. I offered him money I didn't have, he knew by looking at me I was flat broke and in the hole. I offered him my body even though I was and still am a virgin; I pleaded and begged afraid if I let him go my father would die. He was kind and told me it would be alright he gave me a lunch he had on him and told me to take him to my father. I did…" the tears finally over flowed from Yoshe's eyes her bottom lip trembled but she couldn't stop her pathetic babbling now. _If Yumichika was here he'd tell me to stop crying cause it makes my eyes look red and puffy and I have snot coming from my nose and I look like a ugly whiny kid._

Captain Ukitake couldn't just sit there and pretend she wasn't in pain anymore. He swiftly got up and sat in the chair next to her and wrapped his arms around her wiping her eyes gently. Yoshe took a couple more heaving breathes, as memories that had been locked away that she never wanted to remember came to light.

Yoshe clutched his Captains' jacket tightly; she kept talking her voice ragged and loud. "He looked at my father told me to wait outside, him and my father talked then the man came back out and my father called me in. he and the medic talked to me, the medic told me that they had found a cure for the sickness… but my father was to far along for it. He said the only thing he could do was give my father enough morphine so he wouldn't die in pain, because when his body finally did give out it wouldn't be pretty, and my father didn't want me to see that. I begged the medic I wanted him to try something, my father held me for awhile I couldn't stop crying because I knew I was going to be alone. I held his hand while the medic gave him the shot. The medic, whose name I learned later on was Maeno, brought me back to the Sereitei I was a servant in one of the Kuchiki households for a brief period of time. Maeno checked up on me frequently before he retired from Squad 4 and became the personal doctor to the Kuchiki's."

Yoshe went silent for a while, Ukitake just held her and rubbed her back. His arms were like an anchor holding her here with there warmth. It was as if she was floating in a sea of despair and his presence was like a life boat in that sadness. It felt like the only thing keeping Yoshe from completely giving in to her demons and fears.

"At first I hated Maeno with my being I said horrible things to him. But he never lost his patience with me; he was gruff and stern and went on as if I had never said anything to him. Later I realized how much I owed him, he could have left me in the hole I had called home. Instead he gave me one in his with his wife and granddaughter. Then when I applied for the Academy he put in a good word for me and another one when I realized I wanted to go into Squad 4. I owe him everything, and I haven't seen him in years."

Ukitake kept his silence still he just held her and comforted her and waited until she was finished.

Yoshe blinked her now sore eyes that were still weeping, she wished she didn't feel the need to cry Yumichika was right when he said tears were ugly. She considered herself and ugly crier.

"I didn't want to get close to you Captain Ukitake because I didn't want to fall for you only to find myself holding your hand while someone gives you a morphine shot. And I tried to hate you I really did, but you make it so damn hard!" Yoshe huffed. Ukitake smiled at the complement he couldn't help it.

Yoshe rested her head against his chest and listened to his breathing and heart beat while she drew little circles. "Your kind, handsome, smart, you care about others, your not cruel, and your so handsome."

"You said handsome twice." Ukitake said with a grin.

Yoshe choose to ignore that comment. "I like how warm your hands are you like my cooking. At first I was afraid because its not professional for a doctor to date her patient and I was also afraid that maybe you only liked me because I fed you and you had gotten better." Yoshe peaked up at him shyly. Captain Ukitake was staring down at her with a unfathomable look, he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. Then he cupped her face and wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "I do like you for your cooking, because it is simply divine. You are very beautiful which I don't doubt you've been told before. I respect the fact you don't want to intermingle your professional life with personal, I've heard rumors about the fact you're cold and uncaring. But now I know you just didn't want to get close only to have them leave or… die. I simply LOVE your laugh when you laugh I swear your entire face lights up. You have more patience than anyone else I know, I remember how you pulled a splinter from Kiyone's hand even though she wouldn't stop complaining and it took forever before she finally let you pull it. And I would love to be given the chance to get to know you better on a much more personal level, and if I have to let you go as my doctor to do so then I will. But if it makes you uncomfortable and don't wish that I would understand that completely Yoshe."

Yoshe rubbed her eyes but it only succeeded in making her eyes hurt more. Captain Ukitake brushed her hands aside and used his sleeve since he didn't have a tissue.

Yoshe looked up at him, and felt her heart speed up at the calm smile he was giving her.

Captain Ukitake felt her hands tug him downwards, he didn't resist just kept his eyes on Yoshe. Then she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, there was a sigh as of who made it he couldn't remember. All he remembered after that first soft kiss was pulling her closer for him to kiss. Yoshe wrapped her arms around his neck then felt him kiss her wet eyes gently before he kissed her lips again and again softly. "I think I would like to give you a chance Captain Ukitake..."

"Jushiro... if you want to date me you have to call me Jushiro Yoshe." He whispered against he mouth before pressing another kiss there.

"Your so demanding Jushiro." She teased.

Jushiro smiled then kissed the tip on her nose before placing his forehead against her's, his soft hazel eyes staring into her frosty green ones. "I you think that's demanding then here is something else... don't ever leave me alone with Yumichika for too long again. His knowledge of lotions, shampoo, conditioner, and face masks is staggering." He said with a grin.

Yoshe laughed. _Maybe this won't be so bad_


	7. Chapter 7

Yoshe sighed and let him press more little kisses to her lips, she decided right then and there she liked his kisses. They were soft and loving it was as if he had all the time in the world to kiss her. Then Jushiro's stomach made a loud protest of hunger.

Jushiro stiffened he was hungry, ever since Yoshe had taken over cooking for him not only had his body weight improved but his appetite as well. He looked down at Yoshe and felt male pride as Yoshe slowly opened her eyes, a glazed look in them. She looked calmed and well kissed his heart sped up as she blinked slowly, then his stomach growled in anger again. Yoshe blinked again then she frowned slightly. "I thought you said you weren't hungry." She accused.

Jushiro grinned ruefully. "I lied."

Yoshe shook her head in disapproval. "You shouldn't do that if your hungry just tell me."

He was about to defend himself when another grumble broke the silence, this time from Yoshe's stomach. Jushiro's grinned widened while Yoshe blushed in embarrassment. He grabbed her hands and smiled down at her. "How about we have a picnic in the gardens, it's a nice day."

Yoshe smiled back at him and nodded. She started to make sandwiches and a salad, while Jushiro went and got a blanket every now and again he would try to sneak something into the basket Yoshe was packing only to have his hand slapped, and told to shoo.

Jushiro spread the blanket out under some of the trees and by the beds of flowers, Yoshe walked out later with the basket and a pitcher of water. Jushiro helped to set everything down and then sat down next to her. Aware of how close she was to him, and how natural it felt even though they had only officially decided to date. It just felt so normal to have Yoshe hand him food and for him to help and make her more comfortable, it felt right when he carefully intertwined his fingers with hers and Yoshe just smiled and then leaned against his side. _How can something so new and foreign feel so right and natural? _He thought to himself while he took a bit of the sandwich and moaned in pleasure at the taste. _This woman's food will kill me by how good it is!_

_._

Yoshe's day turned into weeks and the schedule always went as such, see Jushiro in the morning to give him his medication and eat breakfast with him, then run back to Squad 11 do clinic duty run to Squad 13 make lunch eat it with Jushiro. Run back to Squad 11 more clinic duty, Jushiro always met Yoshe outside of Squad 11. He told her he didn't want her walking from Squad 11 to Ugendo when it was getting dark, he always escorted her back as well. They always talked to one another and if they didn't feel like talking they just sat together and enjoyed each others presence.

Yoshe walked tiredly out of the squad 11 compound, she was beat Captain Zaraki had decided to spar his entire squad. And all he'd come out with was a paper cut literally, so most of the day was spent patching up bleeding and batter squad 11 men. It didn't help that Zaraki had pulled Aki into his lap when he was done and wouldn't let her go, and Ikkaku kept whining to Kaicho keeping most of her attention on him, which left Yoshe to do all the healing. She'd missed lunch with Jushiro because of it, so not only was she tired but she was hungry. All Yoshe had wanted to do was walk to her bed and die on it for a few hours, she had already missed Jushiro for lunch she didn't want to miss dinner with him too. She saw him waiting just outside Squad 11 for her talking to one of the men on guard duty. He looked up and saw her and smiled happily, Yoshe tried to return his smile but it came out as a grimace. Jushiro wrapped his arms around her, while Yoshe buried her face in his chest. He smelled good and was so warm.

"Sorry I missed lunchtime with you." She murmured against his shihakusho. His arms tightened around her while he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's alright I heard Captain Zaraki beat his whole squad up... again."

"Ya, and he wouldn't let Aki go so she could do her job and Kaicho and Ikkaku keep making goo goo eyes at each other." Yoshe said into his Captains' jacket. Jushiro rubbed circles on her back, she looked tried and she felt tired too. "Yoshe if you like you can just go to bed early your not _obligated_ to spend time with me, your a soul reaper with responsiblites, and ones that are more time demanding than others. I would not hold it against you if you decoded to turn around and turn in early."

Yoshe looked up at him and smiled tiredly. "Wow I wish you could say that to Squad 11, many of them still don't believe that us Squad 4 members have a harder time then most at times especially when _they_ are the ones to cause a cluster fuck for us. Also Jushiro I know I don't _have_ to spend my time with you, but I _want _spend it with you."

He felt his heart do a flip at the honest words and a wide and very pleased smile spread across his face. "Alright... but your not cooking tonight, I still have left overs from lunch today we can eat that."

"But-" Yoshe started to protest.

Jushiro's mouth swooped down and silenced her with a warm kiss. Her eyes slid shut without resistance, and when he pulled away she let out a soft sound of protest. "You are already bone tired you will not be working yourself to death on my part." Jushiro said sternly. Yoshe to tired to argue nodded and let him pull her against him, then flash-stepped them to Ugendo. Normally they walked there together but Jushiro felt she was to weary for that today. "You didn't have to Jushiro." Yoshe said and he once again silenced her with a soft kiss.

He couldn't help but see the irony at the beginning it had been her silencing him when he tried to not burden her, now the rolls had been switched. He led her inside and sat her down at the table then set about re-heat the vegetable soup she had made earlier today for lunch, which she had missed and was not from a can and tasted so much better.

"Mmm I should have taken a bath." Yoshe said to herself. Jushiro turned to see she was smelling herself, her nose wrinkled delicately obviously not liking what she smelled.

He thought for a moment. "If you like while we wait you could take a bath here, they're private and it will take some time for the soup to heat up again."

"Thanks but I don't have anything to wear or any soap."

Jushiro waved it off. "My youngest sister has clothes and soap her from when she visits with her family and most of the clothes she has she hasn't worn. I'm surprised her husband hasn't gone bankrupt with all the clothes that girl buys. " He muttered but with affection.

Yoshe thought about it, she did _not_ smell pretty and the second she got back to 11 the first thing on her to-do list was; sleep. But she also didn't want to be a bother to him, but she also didn't like smelling bad. Jushiro smiled at her warmly making up her mind. "Go... her bedroom is three away from my own there's a picture of a bird on the door help yourself. Take your time Yoshe, your always making sure I'm well taken care of, let me take care of you now."

How could she argue with _that_ it was even harder when he gave her such an affectionate smile. Yoshe nodded and stumbled down the hall and looked for the room, she found the bird door and walked in. Whoever Jushiro's sister was she was obsessed with the color pink. The carpet was pink, the bedding pink, the walls lined with pink, and the furniture was a blushing pink. Yoshe shuddered there was such a thing as way to much, she opened the closet and groaned. It was a walk in and filled to the brim with pink clothing, Yoshe would have killed to be able to buy all these clothes and have a walk-in closet, but not filled to the brim with pink. She looked around her eyes burning from all the bright blushing colors, hearts, flowers, birds, spots, and stripes of pink were every where. Finally she spotted something and praise the lord it was a dark blue. It was just a plain silk robe, Yoshe examined it and smelled it, it was clean and something she would wear. Yoshe padded back out and into the bathroom, after being here for so long she learned quick where everything was. She grabbed a towel off the rack and looked under the sink and spotted the soap she'd found before when getting a box of tissues for Jushiro. She'd wondered whose soap it was but now she new as the pink bottles seemed to glow under the sink. Yoshe opened one and smelled it. _Ugh bubblegum_ And they were an off brand, Yumichika would slit her throat if she used it and that man would know too. Yoshe looked over her shoulder at the rack of soaps by the bath, Jushiro's soaps. They had been given to him by Yumichika after their _talk, _they were meant for a man. But Yoshe knew that unlike the pink crap she was holding they would smell better and be better for her hair and skin. _Well he DID say help yourself, I don't think he'll mind after all its in the best interest of my hair and body if I use them opposed to this stuff._

_._

Jushiro stirred the soup and hummed, he set the table with bowls as well as fresh bread Yoshe had made yesterday. He was so glad that his illness hadn't given him any food allergies otherwise he wouldn't be able to eat the ambrosia Yoshe called food. Just as he had set candles on the table to give the meal a more intimate setting, he heard the door open behind him. He turned to greet Yoshe and was struck dumb by what she was wearing. She was dressed in a dark blue robe, it was too big for her. The arms longer then hers and the bottom dragged one the ground and it was his, slowly he walked to her and a smell that wasn't the soup tickled his nose. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried her nose in her still moist hair.

"I hope you don't mind your sister's soap sucked and besides I prefer the smell of basil opposed to bubblegum." She said quietly. "And remind me to thank her husband because I found this amongst the pink diarrhea."

"Its not her husbands robe it mine." Jushiro said breathing her scent in, the basil shampoo he used fit her so well. It pleased him a hell of a lot to think she was wearing his scent.

"Oh... I'll find something else to wear" Yoshe said she was about to turn and leave but his arms tightened around her firmly. "Don't I want you to wear it... please." He said quietly kissing her forehead and nose then her lips slowly. Yoshe sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her in that way that just made her heart flutter and warm. He pulled away reluctantly but her grumbling stomach reminded him that she was hungry and had skipped lunch. Jushiro pulled her to the table and held her chair out to her, then he lit the candles. Yoshe smiled up at him shyly as he served her dinner then sat next to her. They ate in a comfortable silence, when the finished Yoshe leaned against him and told him about her day. The cloak on the counter chimed letting them know it was 10:00, Jushiro's arms tightened around her he didn't want her to leave. Not yet he wasn't done holding her or basking in the scent of her.

"Stay." He said quietly.

Yoshe looked up at him and blinked. "Jushiro?"

"Stay here with me tonight I promise to have you back at 11 by morning, I won't do anything untoward to you... I just want you to stay with me tonight Yoshe." He said brushing a strand of wet hair out of her face. Yoshe nodded she didn't even have to consider it. Jushiro led her to his room leaving their dishes for a servant to take care of, he pulled back the covers for her and tucked her in. Then grabbed his sleep robe and changed in his bathroom, when he came back in his room he saw Yoshe trying to keep her eyes open but watched as they slowly slid shut. He smiled and turned off the lamp and crawled into the bed with her, Yoshe responded by moving closer to him and Jushiro couldn't stop from wrapping his arms around her. "Your so warm." Yoshe said as she pressed her face to his chest and fell asleep to him kissing her. _I think I could get used to this_


	8. Chapter 8

Yoshe was having the best dream ever, she was on the beach and the sand was warm and soothing to her skin. Yoshe felt something tickle her nose, she brushed it away, but it kept coming back and it was soft and ruined her dream as it made her sneeze. Yoshe blinked trying to figure out where she was, the room was dark and this didn't feel like her bed. Yoshe blinked again as her mattress grumbled tiredly and a hand cupped the back of her head. Then Yoshe remembered where she was, she rubbed her eyes and looked up into Jushiro Ukitake's sleeping face. She was lying against his chest her head just under his chin, her nose was a breath away from his collarbone he had his arms wrapped around her, giving Yoshe a wonderful sense of security and warm. Jushiro let out a tired puff of breath then buried his face in her hair with a grumble. Yoshe's eyes slid shut as sleep tugged at her again, as Jushiro's warmth seeped into her body again as well as he scent into her nose. She was so tempted to just fall back asleep against him. Yoshe looked around there was a sliver of coming from the window. _I should really get up_ She told herself but her body repelled as a comfortable lethargy settled in as she floated between sleep and wakefulness. Slowly the sunlight creeped farther and farther into the room, Yoshe knew when Jushiro woke up when he let out a tired yawn and his breathing changed slightly. He ran a hand along her back slowly and carefully. Yoshe opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Good Morning." She said quietly. Jushiro smiled and brushed her hair from her face, the low lighting cast shadows across his face making him look so good to her. "Morning, did you sleep well?" He asked quietly.

Yoshe nodded and laid her head back against his chest. "I haven't slept that well in a long time."

He smiled then leaned down and kissed her, Yoshe leaned up to try and get as much as that kiss as she could. His tongue licked her bottom lip slowly, and instinctively her lips parted for him. It started out as a slow kiss but then it deepened, Yoshe found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. Jushiro's hands went to her waist, Yoshe's breathe came in ragged pants as she felt him kiss her neck. Suddenly he pulled away from her, his breathe was heavy as well. They looked at each other in the low lighting, Yoshe's body was warm now and she wasn't tired anymore. Yoshe's arms were still wrapped around his neck loosely.

Jushiro took deep breathes trying to clear his head of the lust filled fog. He looked down at the woman partially under him, Yoshe's cheeks were flushed and her lips parted slightly. "I just want to kiss you senseless." He admitted in a low voice filled with desire.

"then why don't you?" Yoshe asked quietly she couldn't see any problem with that right now, being kissed senseless sounded like a good plan to her. Jushiro chuckled at her willingness then he pressed a soft wanting kiss to her lips. "If I do that then I'll want to do a lot more… and I promised I would return you to 11, as well as not doing anything untoward to you, and I respect and care for you far too much to break my promises to you."

Yoshe felt her heart flutter. _Dammit how does he do that? How can he make me feel so special with just a few small words._

"Are you hungry?" Yoshe asked wanting to hide the please blush on her face.

"You don't have to-" Jushiro began then Yoshe cut him off.

"How about pancakes and maybe some eggs?"

Jushiro blinked then felt his mouth begin to drool. "With the strawberries?" He asked hope shining in his eyes.

"And cheese on the eggs." Yoshe said with a wry smile as he looked down at her like she was the Hope Diamond.

"I love you." The words slipped out of his mouth without his bidding, Yoshe blinked up at him stunned he'd just said that.

"What?"

Jushiro's face burned slightly he hadn't meant to say the three words but he couldn't bring himself to regret them either. "I love you." He said very quietly brushing a kiss against her lips before he pulled away. Then he got up and walked out quickly feeling like a dork, leaving a still stunned Yoshe in his bed.

.

Yoshe made the pancakes and eggs in a daze. _He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me._ Echoed repeatedly in her head none stop without a break, she hadn't seen Jushiro he'd gone to find her clothes so that way she'd have something to wear. Even in a daze Yoshe's body instinctually knew to flip the pancakes and stir the eggs so they wouldn't burn even though her mind was in La La Land.

.

_Stupid Stupid STUPID _Jushiro thought to himself. He still could get that look out of his head, Yoshe had looked at him with disbelief as it the very idea was insane. But he couldn't take them back and he couldn't regret the words, not only could that woman's cooking drive a man to his knees but her personality could as well. She was caring and kind and had a shape wit, yes she could be cold to people and every now and again her witty replies could be rather shape and cutting. Her kisses were nirvana in his mind, she wasn't the type of woman who needed to be taken out and shown off like some type of prize. Many times they just spent time together sometimes they didn't even talk, there were days she just sat with him outside under the pear trees. Their branches covered in white tiny flowers of snow, sometimes they just walked around the Sereitei, and she always seemed content with that. _If not she really needs to work on telling me._ He thought sourly.

Jushiro sighed and looked up as he noticed a servant walking by with a basket of laundry. "Excuse me but by any chance would you know where Miss Hayashi's clothing is?" he asked using Yoshe's last name since the servants referred to her as such.

The servant blinked and thought. "Wait… were her clothes a soul reaper uniform on the bathroom floor?"

"Most likely." He said. The servant looked away sheepishly.

"I'm afraid her clothes are in the wash then, I thought they were your clothes sir so I had them put in the wash."

Jushiro sighed. "Its alright I'll tell her for you."

The servant thanked him then walked off to do chores.

Jushiro turned and headed for the kitchen, when he opened the door the smell of pancakes and eggs filled his nose. And the sight of Yoshe cooking filled his sight, he couldn't stop from being pulled to her, the pull was to strong.

Yoshe felt hands slide around her waist and lips kiss her neck. She knew it was Jushiro and she instinctively leaned back against him. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He said quietly.

Yoshe stacked the last of the strawberry pancakes onto the plate then took the eggs of the burner. She placed her hands on top of his. "You didn't make me uncomfortable, but I most certainly wasn't expecting that... and I love you too." The last part she breathed very quietly.

Jushiro looked at her face and saw how red it was and the way she was shyly looking any where but him. _For someone who is considered an ice queen she can be so shy_

Yoshe didn't know why but saying things out loud made her shy, she didn't mind holding hands with Jushiro in public or sharing kisses or having their arms wrapped around each other in public. but when it came to voicing her feelings out loud it was like her voice suddenly wanted to run for the hills.

Yoshe squealed when Jushiro suddenly buried his face in her neck tickling her with kisses while making sounds of "Nom Nom" like he was eating her neck. Breaking the self-conscious mood she had put herself in.

.

Getting Yoshe back into Squad 11 proved to be much harder then Jushiro had anticipated. It didn't help that she refused to be seen by any one she knew since her clothes were still being washed, so if a soul reaper walked around a corner Yoshe ran the other way dragging Jushiro with her. He tried to tell her that it wasn't as bad as she was making it but Yoshe just gave him a scathing look and said.

"So you mean to tell me running around the Sereitei wearing your clothes and a pair of your indoor slipper because we couldn't find mine, as well as the fact I stayed the night with you without telling anyone doesn't look bad in the slightest?"

He thought about it for a moment then scratched his head and chuckled as he agreed it was a little bad. Eventually it turned from serious to a game of 'Don't Get Caught' as they dodged and ducked into and out of corridors. Finally after an hour they reached Squad 11 but unfortunately Ikkaku and Yumichika were by the front gate to the compound talking, and Yoshe refused to be caught by Yumichika in Jushiro's clothes. She was not going to see his smug face as he bragged acting like it was all his doing. They went around the back and found a couple of crates stacked in the back, the purpose of those crates was for Squad men late coming back from drinking or trying to sneak back after a night of unofficial vacation and after a certain time anyone coming into Squad 11 was reported to the captain or Ikkaku the next morning. Jushiro helped Yoshe up them until they were both crouched on the slanted roof around the squad compound.

"Alright it looks all clear, I can either drop you down or you can try your luck climbing down the tree." Jushiro said quietly.

Yoshe looked at the tree in question she hiked the robe up around her thighs and swung her leg over the edge to climb down.

"I'll drop you down instead." Jushiro said suddenly grabbing her hands.

Yoshe gave him a questioning look then noticed his attention was riveted on her lower body, mainly the good amount of bare leg she was now showing. Yoshe blushed and nodded he clasped her hands firmly and pressed a fast kiss to her lips before he eased her down over the edge slowly and carefully into Squad 11.

Yoshe just hung there his hands the only thing keeping her from falling, Yoshe looked up and felt something inside her twist. Jushiro was holding her with ease he was flat on his stomach on the roof and his hands held hers tightly, Yoshe was struck by his pure strength at that moment. He could have let her go instantly to save him the time as well as trouble, instead he was holding her. Keeping her in the air like this , and she realized she trusted him with her body she trusted him to keep her safe as well as happy.

"Ready?" He asked.

Yoshe nodded and Jushiro counted to three before his hands that had held her let go. Yoshe kept her legs loose for impact, thankfully it wasn't a far drop. Yoshe looked up to see Jushiro still laying on the roof his dangling over the edge, it looked as if he was reaching for her.

"Are you alright Yoshe?" Jushiro asked with concern.

Yoshe smiled and nodded, he smiled back in relief. "Good... I'll see you for lunch?"

"Yep."

Jushiro's smile widened. "Alright get inside before someone sees you." he teased.

Yoshe stuck her tongue out at him before she went inside giggling she looked back to see he was still there watching her go inside before he waved and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Jushiro jumped down from the roof and sighed, that wasn't how he had planned his morning to go, but it was definitely something to remember.

"Would have never thought you for a creeper Jushiro." Said a voice behind him.

He jumped and looked behind him guilty to see his best friend and Captain of squad 8; Shunsui Kyoraku. He smiled at Jushiro with his normal easy smile but with the slightest amount of laughter in his eyes.

"Eh Hey Shunsui what are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"well I had meant to see how you were doing this morning, only to watch you and a woman sneak out of your estate and run around the Sereitei trying not to be seen. I to say I never thought I'd see the day."

Jushiro scratched his head and laughed. "I never did either."

"So is she under age?" Shunsui asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Under aged, she looked young or is she some other man's prize?" Shunsui asked curious.

"NO! She's of age and single." He said quickly, feeling horror at the thought of it looking that way.

Shunsui looked a little relieved. "I'm glad I never did think you for one to rob the cradle or to tempt another man's woman, but it did look that way when you both seemed to be trying not to be seen."

Jushiro couldn't deny that considering how he had helped her sneak back into 11 like she was doing something wrong. Jushiro and Shunsui started walking he told Shunsui all about Yoshe, if there was one person he trusted it was Shunsui.

.

Yoshe quickly changed into a uniform and hid the robe and sandal but not before taking one last whiff of the robe, it had Jushiro's sent on it after last night. Yoshe sighed and tucked the robe under her pillow regretfully wanting nothing more than to just wrap herself in it and have herself a lazy day. But duty called and she had a while to go before lunch time. Yoshe stepped out of her room turned and came face to face with Aki, and Aki was leaning against the wall giving Yoshe a smug little smile.

"I knew it." She said triumphantly.

Yoshe stiffened knowing she was busted Aki had also caught her and Jushiro a couple weeks ago when she had been out with Captain Zaraki. Yoshe tried to play it off as if she didn't know.

"Huh, I just woke up."

"So you went to sleep last night wearing a man's robe and a pair of sandals a couple sizes to big for your feet. Then you went outside the squad 11 compound for no reason then snuck in with Captain Ukitake helping you over the wall?" Aki said in a light teasing voice.

Yoshe's shoulders sagged in defeat, there was no getting things past the tall blond haired woman. "I didn't see anyone outside." Yoshe said quietly.

"You should have checked the windows then, cause Kenpachi's bedroom window faces the spot where the crates are stacked up at. Thats why his room is right there, he told me so that way he can I quote 'Watch all these drunk dumb asses try and climb a tree when they can't even walk in a straight line, I'll show you sometime Aki. Its funny as hell sometimes they don't even make it to the tree and just slide off the roof." Aki said repeating Kenpachi's words exactly.

She'd watched twelve men last night stumble over the wall with Kenpachi last night, one of them had even fallen back over the wall and had to climb up the crates again. He'd told her if it wasn't so funny he'd have had the crates gotten rid of by now.

Aki had woken up this morning to Kenpachi shaking her then saying. "Hey that friend of yours is trying to sneak in, I think her and Ukitake had themselves a one night stand cause she ain't wearin her clothes."

Yoshe's cheeks burned she was about to reply when Aki spoke again.

"Are you at least happy Yoshe?"

Yoshe blushed some more then nodded.

Aki smiled down at the shorter woman. "Good, but I suggest you try the front gate from now on as well as maybe keeping a change of clothes over at his place so you don't have to borrow Captain Ukitake's clothes anymore.

"Oh hush Aki I've seen you wearing Zaraki's clothing all the time!" Yoshe retorted.

Aki lifted an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Yes, but when I walk around the Sereitei I wear my own clothing not his."

Then Aki walked off laughing, and reminding Yoshe she had clinic duty today.

Yoshe's face a bright red fumed in silence she knew Aki meant no harm and she was just giving her shit, but that didn't mean it wasn't embarrassing as hell.

.

Jushiro watched as members of his Squad sparred Rukia Kuchiki instructing them on the side lines as well as giving them demonstrations every now and again. It was a shame he couldn't promote her to a higher rank maybe even make her his lieutenant she had the skill and potential to make a good lieutenant. She would do as well as Kaien Shiba had maybe even supersede him in time and fill one of the Captain spots now open thanks to Aizen's betrayal. But her brother Byakuya had made sure that she didn't gain a seated position since seated officers encountered more danger than that of a normal squad member. But Jushiro still gave her more responsibilities than he did others, he simply couldn't help it she was trustworthy and a good soul reaper. Her brother's intervention prevented him from giving Rukia better jobs when in the field but he hadn't been prevented when it came to other matters inside the Sereitei. Even Sentaro and Kiyone acknowledged the fact that she should be the Squad's lieutenant, so she often was given a Lieutenants duties even though on paper she was just a part of Squad 13 nothing more.

A soul reaper ran up to him. "A letter for you sir."

Jushiro took it and thanked the soul reaper, when the man left Jushiro opened the letter and read it. "Oh dear." He said feeling his stomach drop. He stood up and called to Rukia.

"Rukia I need you to take charge of the Squad for the rest of the day, I have something important that has just come up."

Rukia nodded. "Yes, Captain."

Jushiro hurried he had to get home before Yoshe got there like normal to make them lunch. _Why today of all days?_

.

Yoshe carried the bag of food she'd bought from the lovely market just outside the Sereitei, the vegetable vendor there always kept the good stuff hidden until she could get there, knowing she would buy them. She'd bought some lovely cherry tomatoes, and fresh basil as well as an avocado. She was feeling a fresh basil salad was in order, all she had to get were some green onions, olives, and feta cheese. She had been filling Jushiro's cabinets with spices and other things for a while now so she didn't need any seasoning. Yoshe was busy trying to think of where she could get a red pepper, when she noticed something moving to her left. She looked and felt her jaw drop in horror as she watched her doom walking in her direction. Yoshe went the other way hoping it would go away, carefully she looked over her shoulder and saw it was now running to here. Yoshe took off in a frantic run. _OhmyGod that thing has to stop following me or I'm screwed!_

.

Yoshe hadn't come home yet and that had Jushiro slightly worried if there was one thing Yoshe was it was punctual. She hated being late it drove her insane. He remembered one time when they had dinner reservations she had been so worried they'd be late she hadn't stopped worrying until they let his home 15 minutes early. He'd learned quickly enough that Yoshe was the type of person who preferred to be 10 minutes early then late. So the fact that she was 20 minutes late had him worried. _I hope she is alright_

Then the front door was opened and Yoshe ran in almost running into him.

"Oh Good your alright!" He said relieved. He took a step forward intending to give a welcome hug and kiss but she backed away. "Wait! You'll uh crush the groceries." Yoshe said gesturing to the multiple bags in her hands.

"Oh... okay." he said just a little put out then remembered why he was home so early. "I need to tell you something."

Yoshe blinked looking a little fearful. "Okay..."

Jushiro took a deep breathe then told her. "My family is coming to visit today and I would very much like it if you were here when they arrived." Yoshe's jaw dropped.

"Your f-family?"

"Yes." He said worried.

"How many?" Yoshe asked her voice getting high.

"My mother, father, three brothers and two sisters. As well as as two of my brothers wives and three children." He said as he watched Yoshe think for a moment.

"I have to go shopping again." Yoshe said suddenly.

Jushiro stopped her quickly. "I didn't mean you had to cook for them Yoshe even I won't make you do something like this so short notice."

"But I _want_ to cook for them Jushiro I want to get them to like me and your always telling me I can cook with the best of them." Yoshe said passionately.

She seemed determined to do this and her cooking was the best he had ever had. "If your sure Yoshe."

Suddenly Yoshe squirmed and blushed, then her eyes narrowed on him, as she speared him with a hard look. "I will make the best dinner you've ever had and stay here the entire time they are here on one condition."

Jushiro blinked wondering where that had suddenly come from, first she was about to rush out the door for more groceries now she wanted something in return. "Alright...?" Jushiro said wondering what he was about to agree to.

Yoshe started to set the bags down and he noticed she had one arm positioned under her stomach and the large and now squirming lump under her shirt. She reached into her shirt with the other hand and pulled out a dog. It was a dark gray Teacup poodle, its fur was matted and had bits of grass in its curly fur, the tiny dog panted and squirmed in her hand. Then Yoshe cradled the dog against her like she would a baby, it was barely the size of a loaf of bread. "I found her when I was shopping look at her Jushiro isn't she precious?"

"Um...?"

"Look at how tiny she is, and her fur can we keep her please!" Yoshe begged looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Um..."

The dog jumped out of Yoshe's arms and trotted over to him then placed her front paws against his leg as far up as they went. He looked down into the tiny face and the warm brown eyes that seemed to also be compelling him to agree. Under the pleading gazes of both the dog and Yoshe he crumbled like a house of cards. "Alright." he said with a sigh.

Yoshe shouted in joy and ran into him wrapping her arms around him and pressing thousands of kisses to his face. Jushiro stumbled and fell on his backside on the floor where the poodle took advantage of his helpless form and jumped over his legs and ran around him letting out tiny high pitched barks. Her little fluff it called a tail going a thousand miles and hour. Yoshe pressed more kisses to his face and smiled at him. Jushiro placed his hands on either side of her face and stopped her then pressed a kiss of his own on her lips Yoshe sighed at it. It was slow and warm then the dog started to play tug with Jushiro's pant leg, Jushiro broke away and looked at the tiny canine. He couldn't lie even though its fur was dirty it was cute.

"Is there anything in particular your family likes to eat?" Yoshe asked.

Jushiro looked at the woman who was still in his lap. "No, just make whatever you feel is best."

Yoshe nodded and got up off him then helped him up as well. "Oh I have to put the food up." Yoshe said turning for the forgotten bags on the floor. Jushiro placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll do that, take a servant with you when you go shopping so that way its easier for you to carry things." Yoshe nodded kissed him quickly before she went to go get someone to help her.

Jushiro looked at the three brown bags on the floor, he smiled as he realized one bag was food while the other two were dog things. He looked at the little poodle sitting at his foot looking up at him happily. "Lucky dog it took me forever to get Yoshe to like me, and you did it in seconds."

The dog yipped up at him wagging its tail.

.

Yoshe walked in later with bags of food and a weary servant following her carrying just as much as her. Yoshe took cooking seriously, it was something she enjoyed doing, and while living in the Rukon she had learned that the dearly departed souls of this world remembered things from their lives as a human. Many of them remembered recipes from there lives and made them even now, and Yoshe had learned most of her recipes and cooking skills from the souls of the Rukon. She learned how to make traditional Japanese foods, real Mexican foods not just tacos, the proper way to cook pasta in Italian foods, the amount of spice needed in Cajan foods. All of it she had learned from those of the Rukon not the teachers in the Academy who thought only one way of cooking was correct. If there was one thing Yoshe had learned is that one way of cooking wasn't better than another. You couldn't find some of the robust flavor you find in Italian food in Japanese food. But at the same time Japanese food looked like a painting on the plate and served smaller portions than Italian food. There were flavors one style of food had that another didn't they were all different and amazing in there own ways.

The servant set the bags down and thankful they were done shopping. "Thank you, you can go take a break if you like." Yoshe said, the servant bowed and left quickly before she changed her mind and asked for his help cooking as well.

Yoshe rolled her sleeves up and tied her hair back. _And here we go_

.

Jushiro rubbed a towel over the sopping wet dog trying to dry her. But the poodle in question refused to stop wiggling, Jushiro was soaked from as the squirming she had done in the bath when he had washed her. "Hold still." He ordered fruitlessly as the dog ran off from him barking. He sighed in defeat. "Fine just stay out of the dirt and mud!" He said walking back inside to change his clothes, his family would be here nay moment and he wasn't going to greet them looking like a wet cat. Wonderful smells trickled out of the kitchen but he resisted, the last time he went in there before Yoshe was ready she had screeched at him to get out of else.

Jushiro quickly changed his clothes. "At least the dog is clean." He murmured to himself. He walked back out just in time to see his parents walk in the door with his younger siblings following close behind.

"Jushiro its been so long." His mother greeted him with a warm hug and smile.

"Yes, where's this woman you've told us so much about in your letters." His father asked as he hugged his sisters and greeted his brothers.

"Yoshe's in the kitchen making dinner." he said as he led them inside. Then his youngest sister's soft voice sounded.

"So she's a servant." It wasn't a question it was a statement Jushiro looked at his youngest sibling. Out of his siblings she had married into a high ranking noble family, and because she was the youngest she had also been spoiled as a child, add that together and you got Jushiro's youngest sister who was stuck up; Hana Ando.

"Hana she is not a servant I told you this before we arrived, don't be rude!" His mother Mika Ukitake chided with a severe frown.

Jushiro also frowned at his youngest sister he loved her he did she was his baby sister, but ever since she married well into the Ando family she had gotten very snobbish. She took pleasure in rubbing it in the second born child her older sister Chō Ukitake's face. Who was still single, and older than Hana, Hana also felt she was better than her sister and brothers because she had married a noble. She also made sure her two sister-in-laws never forgot she was noble and they weren't.

"Hana while your here I would appreciate it it you were respectful to Yoshe, she's working hard to make a very nice dinner for us all." Jushiro chastised.

Hana nodded and pulled a fan out of her sleeve, he knew better she wasn't going to listen.

"Oh my you didn't have to make her cook for all of us Jushiro!" His mother said in horror thinking of how many people had come and the fact it was on such short notice.

"I tried to tell her mother but she refused... and besides she really likes to cook." He said with a dreaming look as he remembered those strawberry pancakes from this morning.

"Does she hope to soften us with her cooking so we will like her?" Hana said suddenly. Then looked away when her family and in laws turned on her all giving her looks of disapproval.

"Oh I'll go and offer her help." His mother said hurrying off. Jushiro was about to stop her remembering how he had been told to leave.

.

Yoshe glared and chopped up the cherry tomatoes, she had planned the basil salad for her and Jushiro's lunch but drastic measure had caused her to buy more of everything and add it to the dinner with his family. She had come out of the kitchen planning to say hello to his family when she heard the snide comment made by that woman. "I have to be a servant to cook, that bitch is lucky she's Jushiro family or I'd of had a hay day on her!" Yoshe huffed her knife doing some damage as she chopped everything.

"Oh don't be offended dear, that's just the way Hana is." Came a female voice.

Yoshe squeaked and whirled around to see and elderly woman standing at the door. She had soft black hair with streaks of gray in it, she looked a lot like Jushiro she even had his eyes but she was shorter then him she had to be his mother. Yoshe put the knife down and wiped her hands on a towel nervously. "Oh um H-Hi um I'm sorry for calling uh Hana a..." Yoshe trailed off she had just called this woman's daughter a bitch.

The woman waved it off. "Oh don't worry I think your entitled to being able to call my youngest a few choice words, besides bitch has to be the nicest one I've heard anyone call her in a while. I'm Mika and I'm Jushiro's mother, and you must be Yoshe the Goddess of the Kitchen, my son has wrote to me all about."

Yoshe flushed it sounded like something Jushiro would say to someone. "Its nice to meet you Mika, I'd shake your hand but as you can see." She said showing her tomato covered hands.

"Not at all dear, I actually came in to offer you some help making a flash dinner for so many people can not be easy."

Yoshe bit her lip she didn't want to be a bother, but she hadn't been able to set the table yet in the dining room. Even though her and Jushiro preferred the large table in the kitchen she thought it would have been more eloquent to use the table in the spacious dining room.

"Well... I don't mean to bother you but I do need some help." Yoshe said fearful she was being a burden.

"Don't worry dear what do you need done, if all else fails I can call Jueru, Chō, and Yuri in to help."

Yoshe went back to cutting up the veggies as she replied over her shoulder. "That shouldn't be necessary, like most of the food is done. I just have to make the fish sticks and fruit salad for the children. I just need the table to be set."

"You made fish stick for the kids?" Mika asked.

"Yes, I didn't think they would like the peppers that are in the basil salad, and I thought they would prefer fish in a stick as oppose to the one in the oven." Yoshe said as she added the feta cheese to the salad.

"That was very thoughtful of you." Mika said quietly surprised by Yoshe's thinking. She gave Yoshe a closer look, her hair was in a messy pony tail and she had a smudge of tomato juice on her cheek. She was pretty that was for sure, and that made Mika's mind turn down a different way. _If she were to have children with Jushiro they will be so cute._

Mika took the plates and set them on the table in dining room, she noticed a new table clothes as well as a vase of fresh cut daises was there. She knew Jushiro wouldn't have bother with such a thing, it felt refreshing to see a woman's touch here with her eldest son's home. Mika had always worried about Jushiro ever since he'd gotten sick, her worry had increased when he had become a soul reaper. She was always afraid one day he would suddenly die or that he would never find himself a good woman to settle down with.

_Think if he decided to be with Yoshe permanently I would approve, I have a good feeling about her... also I'm just desperate to see my baby boy find a wife . If he'd told me he loved the fish girl from the market I would have been happy. Now only if I can keep Hana from driving the girl off._

Mika smiled as she remembered how Yoshe had chopped those poor tomatoes. _Who knows maybe I won't have to do anything about Hana._


	10. Chapter 10

Yoshe put the fruit salad and the basil salad in the fridge to keep fresh, the Tilapia had 10 minutes left and the dill sauce sat off to the side ready for the fish. She even had some of Jushiro's favorite food Ohagi made up as well, she was glad she'd bought a lot of the ingredients needed for it ahead of time and had already. Since the last time she'd made them she hadn't gotten enough for Jushiro since he had annihilated them without stopping for breath. So she'd taken it as a lesson and bought the things needed for Ohagi; in bulk.

Yoshe wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and let out a tired sigh. Mika placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go and freshen up dear, I can take the fish out when the timer goes off and set everything on the table." She said with motherly concern.

Yoshe nodded and smiled in gratitude, she needed to change her clothes and clean her face off. Yoshe was glad that one of her uniforms was here at least she had something to wear. Yoshe stepped out of the kitchen and walked past the living room quickly but not before someone caught sight of her.

"Is that her?" Came another female voice. Yoshe sighed, it looked like she wouldn't be able to put off seeing the rest of Jushiro's family until after she looked decent.

Yoshe turned just as Jushiro popped his head around the corner and smiled at her. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Yoshe replied as she took the hand that was offered She felt her body relax as Jushiro wrapped her arms around her and placed a comforting kiss on her nose. "They are curious about you, the kids especially. I have my work cut out trying to keep them out of your domain." He said.

Yoshe smiled as he referred to the kitchen as her domain. "I don't really look presentable Jushiro."

"So what you have worked you tail off trying to make one of your splendid meals for us, they can't say anything about you."

"I suppose so since apparently I'm, what was it you told your mother? A _Goddess in of The Kitchen_?"

Jushiro coughed gruffly to hide his embarrassment. Then the same female voice that had called Yoshe a servant and spotted her trying to run to the bathroom called out. "Oh do take your time, after all its not like any of us are or higher breeding and know its rude to leave your guests alone like this."

"Hana!" Came a deep male voice.

Jushiro sighed before he led Yoshe into the living room where the rest of his family waited to finally get a glimpse of Yoshe. She was glad Jushiro had an arm around her it gave her some slight comfort as she met the gaze of his family. She could pick out who was related to Jushiro by blood and marriage quickly. They all had warm hazel green eyes with the exception of one man who had to be Jushiro's father by the way his black hair was peppered with gray, but he had blue eyes instead of green he and Jushiro had the same chin too. The men looked like Jushiro almost exactly with the exception of a few facial feature here an there. Jushiro introduced them all by age and how they came in order of birth.

"This is my father Hiroki." He said pointing to the blue eyed man.

"My younger sister Chō,then comes Kaito and his wife Yuri and there two sons Kento, Masahiro, and their daughter Yoko." Kaito was just a black haired version of Jushiro, his wife was a brown haired woman with brown eyes and a round face and pert nose. The boys both had brown hair like their mother and the daughter had black hair and brown eyes. But that was all Yoshe notiuced as Jushiro continued on with his introductions.

Next in the family line is Riku and his wife Jueru. Jueru was a petite blond woman with fairy like features, and well into pregnancy.

"And the bachelor of the family Takeo, followed by the youngest of the Ukitake clan Hana, her husband Maseo Ando isn't here today unfortenatly."

Yoshe gave then all a smile then focused her attention on Hana, she was the pink monster. She wore an obvious expensive kimono off pink with sakura flowers on it. Her hair was up and held with hair pieces to show case her nobility, she was beautiful in a way her hair was ebony and her eyes blue like her father's. She was what most noblemen looked for in a wife. Thin and with a pretty face something you can show off to others, and Yoshe could tell it had gone to her head. As she gave Yoshe an up down look then and her delicate nose wrinkled, Yoshe noticed she had freckles dotted across her nose but she tried to hide them in vain with face powered. Kaicho had tried the same thing with her freckles, but Yoshe had stopped that. Too much face power could make you look like a walking corpse, or a Geisha. It was one thing to look like a Geisha but another to look like a corpse, and in Hana's case she fell into the corpse category. Yoshe's own womanly vanity noticed her face wasn't as full as Yoshe's it was obvious she wasn't eating enough, Yoshe remembered what her mother had told her about noble women once when Yoshe as a girl said she wanted to be one.

"Women of noble birth or who marry into nobility are caged more than that of a regular woman. You constantly have to stay on the latest fashion trend or else the rest of the women look down on you. Your forced to strut about like horses waiting for someone with the most money to walk by and purchase you. Your skin and face must be perfection, and you must not have a large waist. Trim bodies are wanted even though a woman with more body weight is more likely to give birth to many children with much less risk opposed to a woman with a narrow body who risks her life with every child. Pale skin is also preferred opposed to a woman who works for her meal. Also a woman who is weaker than the husband who pays well for her is loved then a woman who can defend herself from a man's lust. We also get very little choice in who we marry Yoshe. I had to threaten my parents with the shame of eloping to marry your father. Believe me my dear the only thing a noble woman gets is riches and status, but at the end of the day even those two things won't bring her all happiness or warmth at night. Believe me my love, being a noble isn't all what its cracked up to be, I hope when you marry its for love, not wealth and status."

Yoshe pitied this woman, being so high up had caused her to hide herself in body and soul lest they think less of her. If her husband loved her, then Yoshe would see him here next to her not back at his estate. If there was one perk about being low in the ranks of people that Yoshe loved it was when you fell off the podium other put you on it didn't really hurt. But if you fall from high up it hurts a lot more, and sometimes you were unable to get back up, if Hana fell from her high perch in society then there was a good chance she wouldn't be able to get back on it.

"I was expecting her to look a little more presentable." Hana said snidely.

Yoshe may have pitied this woman but that didn't mean she liked the bitch.

"well for give me Hana, I shouldn't have been so rude after doing all that work to make sure _your_ needs are met at dinner I'll make sure to skip making sure your to have a wonderful meal as well as fed. And dress accordingly for _you_." Yoshe said in a sweet voice. She felt Jushiro stiffen but she didn't care this is how she treated people who looked down their noses at her and just because Hana was his sister, didn't mean she got special treatment. She had a reputation to uphold as 'Ice Queen' after all, she just wouldn't out right insult Hana; yet.

Hana blinked it was clear she wasn't used to someone throwing the shit right she dished out back at her. Hana glared at Yoshe giving her a holier that thou look, Yoshe blinked then turned her attention from Hana dismissing her. "I'm going to go change, your mother was kind enough to take care of the rest of dinner so I could. See you soon." Yoshe said standing on her tip toes and pecking Jushiro on the mouth and walking adding a little sashay to her walk, Yumichika would have approved she was sure.

.

Mika watched from the doorway and made herself scare when Yoshe walked by, she loved all her children greatly but she would admit she hadn't disciplined Hana when she was younger and now the girl just wouldn't listen to her anymore. She was going to let what transpired between Hana Yoshe go on, mainly because Hana needed to have someone put her in her place. And two Mika had a good feeling about Yoshe. , and she always followed her feelings.

Yoshe changed her clothes and washed her face as well as finger combing her hair. She wished she could take a shower but dinner was most likely done by now and she was hungry. Yoshe sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, her face was clear no zits, and her eyes bright as usual. _I look good as always_ She thought to herself. Yoshe believed in one thing firmly always think you are the best thing in the world even when you looked like shit. Yoshe walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen where Mika was just removing the fish. Yoshe helped her and dressed it with the dill sauce then she and Mika set it all out on the table as well as the rest of the food. Mika called everyone in, Yoshe hid her smug little smile as Hana looked like she had swallowed something bad.

Jushiro led Yoshe around the table to sit next to him, he helped her sit and everything. _He's so damn sweet_

"What is _this_." Hana asked her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Oh sorry, Its baked Tilapia with dill sauce, a salad of basil and tomatoes as well as other veggies, and Ohagi for after dinner. And fish sticks and fruit for the little ones."

The kids cheered at the though of fish sticks and fruit not a bunch of nasty vegetables. "Ohagi?" Jushiro asked next to her hopefully.

Yoshe smiled. "Yes, but after you eat your dinner."

"This isn't processed fish is it?" Hana asked rudely poking at hers.

Yoshe narrowed her eyes at Hana. Hana tried not to squirm as she received the Yoshe's trade mark cold stare. "It is fresh fish and unless you don't eat it all you will not get dessert." Yoshe said severely.

Everyone else hid smirks and stifled laughter, then the meal started. Hana and Yoshe avoided eye contact except to glare, Yoshe won those matches every time. It was one thing to diss her clothes or even her looks but not her cooking, but Hana only pecked her food. And once again Yoshe felt pity for the woman, since she was expected to maintain a dainty appetite. The rest of Jushiro's family talked and joked with Yoshe and each other, but Hana stayed in her own little world. Another stab of pity hit Yoshe's heart, this woman had set herself apart from her family with her better than you attitude, and she didn't even make an attempt to reconnect. Every time one of her family tried to have a familiar conversation with her she subbed them, even though it was clear she was starved for both food and family.

The meal ended with Jushiro snarfing down Ohagi like they were his last. Yoshe had to stop him when he almost choke, his family laughed and Hana covered her mouth with her fan. Finally a servant said her carriage was here for her, and Hana got up to leave. Yoshe ran out of the room quickly. Jushiro escorted his baby sister out, she may be stuck up sometimes but she was his little sister and he had been raised a gentlemen.

"You know you are always welcome here Hana." He said truthfully.

Hana's face screwed up with a grimace as she replied sharply. "I doubt that _woman_ would like me here at all."

"Oh come on Hana you weren't exactly polite to her either." Jushiro chided. Hana just sniffed and let him hand her into her carriage. Jushiro stepped back and let the carriage start to slowly roll away. Suddenly Yoshe dashed out of the house and slammed into him, shoving a box into his hands. "Quick go give this to her Jushiro she won't take it if its from me!"

"What?"

"She's almost as thin as you were Jushiro I may not like her and she sure as hell doesn't like me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just let her keel over. Go give this to her or I'll never make Ohagi again!"

That got him moving he grabbed the box and dashed for the carriage, he shouted and it stopped.

Yoshe watched with sharp eyes as Jushiro spoke in quite tones to his sister. _If that bitch doesn't take it, or dumps it on the ground I will beat the nonsense out of her!_ Yoshe thought darkly. She watched as Jushiro handed it to Hana then he waved once more before the carriage started to go once more.

Suddenly arms were thrown around her and she was being crushed as Mika hugged her. "Ohhh I knew you were a good one I approve fully!"

Jushiro jogged back and watched as his mother embraced Yoshe like she was going to run away. Then his mother let her go and led Yoshe back inside asking her a million questions about her. Jushiro saw Yoshe looked back fearfully and Jushiro just smiled at her with reassurance. He knew he really loved her, she could have just let Hana go without caring and cursing her name as she left. But instead she had actually shown compassion for his sister who in a way didn't deserve it after she had treated Yoshe like dirt.

.

After a while the rest of Jushiro's family left and Yoshe stood with him outside waving goodbye, when they were all gone. Jushiro wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her against him. "Will you stay tonight?" he asked against her neck, his breath giving her goosebumps.

"I didn't bring back that robe and I don't have any clothes." Yoshe protested weakly.

Jushiro kissed her neck softly. "You can borrow another one from me, I like you wearing my clothes. And your other uniform has been washed and is on the clothes line."

Yoshe blushed then nodded her head in agreement, Jushiro wasted no time in pulling her back into the house. He kept kissing her neck, Yoshe shivered at the sparks it sent down her spine. It was awkward to walk like this but those kisses felt to damn good. His large hands smoothed down the outside of her thighs then back up past her waist a breath away from her breasts to moved her hair aside and kiss the back of her neck.

Yoshe turned in his arms so she could kiss him fully, he let out a ragged breath and Yoshe whimpered in response. Suddenly her back was against the wall, and he was pressing against her, she could feel his excitement pressing against her. Yoshe kissed him back frantic, her body hot and wanting. Then he pulled away grasping for breath, Yoshe peppered his collarbone with kisses. Jushiro panted his hands were braced on either side of her on the wall. "Wait... Yoshe, do you want me to?"

Yoshe looked up at him, Jushiro felt his manhood twitch in his pants at the look of green fire in her eyes. "Yes." She said without hesitation.

* * *

**cliff hanga bitches! muwahahahahahaha and rite b4 ur sexy time 2 god there r days i love being evil. lol i luv u guys really i'm just tired of tping today i cranked out a good amount of chapters 2day so u best be happy.**


	11. Chapter 11 SEX ALERT

Yoshe stumbled against the wall, while Jushiro kissed her trying to navigate their way to his bedroom without stopping for breath. Yoshe panted as his hands slide around her waist, she tugged at his Captain's jacket wanting very much to feel his skin against hers. Yoshe stumbled backwards Jushiro's hands the only thing keeping her from falling as he finally found his bedroom door. Yoshe tripped over his mattress and Jushiro fumbled to the ground with her. Yoshe let out an 'oomph' as his weight was on top of her, Jushiro lifted himself up by his arms. "Are you alright?"

He was silenced by Yoshe's lips capturing his once more, Jushiro groaned as her soft tongue tangled with his own.

Yoshe felt a hand slide down her body and cup her ass firmly, she shivered in pleasure. But she wanted his clothes off, she tried to tug off his jacket. But Jushiro just had to be difficult and was making it difficult as he kissed his way down her neck. His breath hot and causing bolts of pleasure to shoot through her body. Then he pulled away from her suddenly, Yoshe groaned in protest and glared as she heard him chuckled lowly. Yoshe watched him as he pulled off his Captains' Jacket and the top part of his uniform. Yoshe's heart stopped as she saw his front in the low lighting. He was thin but no longer emaciated, his muscles held dept and tone. Yoshe examined him slowly firm Pecs on his upper chest, well defined biceps that weren't huge but fit his slim body perfectly. His stomach was covered in abs, her mouth watered.

Jushiro hissed when Yoshe suddenly moved to her knees and pressed wet kiss on his collarbone. Slowly making her way downwards, her tongue flicking out to taste his skin. He stifled a growl as her hands left teasing touches as they slid downwards, her fingers danced along the edge of his pants. Jushiro grabbed Yoshe's hands and yanked her up as she continued kissing down his sternum slowly. He kissed her roughly. "My turn." He growled.

Yoshe was layed back against the bed and she felt him slide the top of her shihakusho down over her shoulders, Yoshe arched off the bed so he could remove the troublesome clothing quickly. Jushiro tossed it to the side and looked down upon his prize, full breasts cupped by a white lace bra. He placed a loving kiss on each swell of her breasts, as his hands went around her and snapped it. Yoshe sighed when her bra was removed and thrown off to the side, Jushiro's hands replaced the material. Yoshe squirmed as he kneaded the flesh slowly his thumbs circling the peaks with an agonizing slowness.

Her skin was soft and the sounds Yoshe made cause Jushiro blood to rush to various parts of his body, the lower part mainly. _Virgin_

Whispered through his mind, some primal part of him was pleased by the fact he would be the first man to take her, while another was concerned about the pain he would cause her. He leaned down and licked on on the soft peaks, Yoshe's cry of pleasure filling the room.

Yoshe panted she had never gone this far before, and she almost regretted it because of how much she'd been missing. But she was glad she hadn't wasted her innocence on another man. Jushiro sucked and rolled her nipple between his teeth. She felt his hands carefully pulling her pants off her hips taking her panties with them. Then silence Yoshe opened her eyes and looked up at Jushiro his face was framed by a veil of snow white hair, his eyes taking there time in looking at her. Slowly he leaned towards her. "Beautiful." Jushiro whispered before he claimed her lips. Yoshe tried tugging his own pants off, Jushiro chuckled darkly. "Impatient are we?" His larger hands deftly untied the sash, the second his own pants were gone Yoshe's soft hand touched him. Jushiro jerked and let out a hissing curse, ask her hand scalded him.

Yoshe was curious as a medic she knew what a man's penis was and what it did. But a textbook couldn't prepare her for _this_ he was both hard as iron and soft as a flower petal, and hot in her hand. When Yoshe slowly ran her hand up and down his length Jushiro panted and his hands gripped the bedding tightly. It excited her to think she had this much control over him, that excitement pooled inside her, feeling brave as hell Yoshe spread her legs and tugged Jushiro by his manhood to her core.

"Wait Yoshe I don't want to hurt you!" Jushiro panted his cock agreeing very much the the initiative Yoshe was taking. He just wanted to slam into her like an animal until they were both spent, but he also didn't want to hurt her to much. Jushiro's feeble control snapped when Yoshe placed the tip at her entrance and kissed him wanting.

Yoshe stiffened and arched when he broke through her maidenhead, his arms wrapped around her holding her against him tightly.

"God I'm sorry Yoshe." Jushiro breathed heavily as he rained kisses on her face.

Yoshe held back tears it had hurt no joke, but it hadn't been I'm going to die pain. Yoshe took a couple of calming breathes Then she wrapped her legs around his trim waist, and then slowly he started to move.

Yoshe panted as the pain disappeared and pleasure coursed through her as her stroked himself within her body.

_God she's tight, and so damn hot_

Jushiro felt his end close at hand, and he couldn't help but increase the pace.

Yoshe felt something coiling inside of her finally it snapped and she came her insides clenching him without mercy, Jushiro let out a guttural sound before he reached his end as well. Then collapsed on top of her panting. Yoshe couldn't breath to well with him laying on her like this but she didn't mind, she liked how hot his body felt against her skin. Although his long hair sticking to her sweaty body was a little irritating.

Finally after what felt like a life time Jushiro rolled off her tiredly, they faced each other on the bed trying to catch their breathe.

Jushiro saw Yoshe's eyes droop and her body shiver, he reached out and pulled her to him, Yoshe let out a tired sigh and nuzzled him. Jushiro felt his own eyes slip shut as he fell asleep.

.

* * *

**and here is the smexy time i promised you.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jushiro woke up blearily to a streak of sun light in his face, he groaned and turned over that's when he realized he was in bed alone. Jushiro's eyes snapped open and he looked to his left and right, Yoshe wasn't in bed, and the sheets were cold. At first he wasn't to worried but then he realized that there was only one soul reaper uniform on the floor. That had him a little concerned. _She wouldn't have snuck off while I was still sleeping, no way._

He got up and yanked on his discarded pants. Then hurried out of his room, she wasn't in the bathroom, or anywhere else he looked. He passed a female servant who squeaked at seeing her master half naked and looking a little crazed, with his hair messy and his eyes wide.

"Have you seen Yoshe?" He asked his breath a little hagged.

"No, I haven't seen the Miss Hayashi ever since last night." The servant squeaked trying to keep her eyes respectfully on her feet.

Jushiro hurried off again feeling dread fill his chest. _No way Yoshe just banged and ran, she's not like that_

But a small voice in the back of his head whispered. _But what if she did_

Jushiro stood in the middle of the empty cold kitchen. Despair and disbelief filling him, then the door to the backyard and gardens opened. The sound a barking filled his ears, he looked down in time to see the little gray poodle run by his leg and to a bowl on the floor with dog food in it. He looked over his shoulder and saw Yoshe shutting the door, her hair disheveled and she was wearing only the top part of her shuhakusho. Relief washed through him like a tidal wave, Jushiro let out a puff of air. Then felt something else fill him as she walked over to him. A soft smile of content on her well kissed lips, her eyes half mast, her clothing was on sloppily and the bottom of her shirt just barley came mid thighs. Her sash was tied loosely just barely keeping her shirt closed. Yoshe smiled sleepily up at him. "Hey I had to let her outside to go potty." Yoshe said in a tired breathy voice.

Jushiro wrapped his arms around her waist, Yoshe sighed as she was pressed against his naked chest. Yoshe couldn't resist pressing her face into his neck breathing his scent in, she hummed in delight as his large warm hands ran up and down her back. "M'm your so warm."

Jushiro cuddled against her even more and smiled at the pleased sighed she gave.

"She needs a name." Yoshe mumbled tiredly.

"Hmm?" He said loving how her body fit against his so naturally.

"The dog… she needs a name." Yoshe clarified softly. Both Jushiro and Yoshe looked over at the Teacup poodle who was now chasing her tail.

"She is so precious." Yoshe said happily.

"How about Precious then?" Jushiro said rocking them back and forth. Yoshe thought for a moment then nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll take a bath, if that's alright with you?"

Jushiro nodded in agreement, but Yoshe made no movement to leave and he didn't mind standing here holding her.

"Would you like to take one with me?" Were the next soft words to be said.

Jushiro's heart rated increased greatly as the image of Yoshe in the bath filled his mind. Yoshe snorted with laughter as Jushiro tugged her by her sash to the bathroom, she had to hold her shirt to keep it closed. Jushiro slammed the door shut and locked it, then he turned and played with the water taps and waited for the tub to fill impatiently. He shivered and stifled a groan as Yoshe's hands slid around his back, and pressed kisses on each shoulder. He almost fell to his knees in disbelief as he realized she had taken her shirt off and as pressing her naked front to his back. _I will not be going into work on time today, and neither will she_

.

They hadn't made it to the tub until the water had started to spill over onto the floor from the tub, even then Jushiro had only paused from making love to her to shut the water off then he went back to loving her on the wet floor. After they had become a tangle of quaking limbs from the on slot of pleasure, they wearily moved into the way to full bathtub, causing more water to spill onto the floor. The bath had started out innocent, but then quickly turned into the tub of love. Which made even more water slosh over the edge onto the already soaked floor.

"Your servants aren't going to let me use the bath anymore." Yoshe panted against Jushiro neck tiredly. Jushiro kissed her tiredly and chuckled.

"I will fire anyone who stops you from coming home." Jushiro said.

Yoshe blinked. "Home?"

Jushiro flushed in embarrassment. "I hope you don't mind, your just such a natural part of my life… and it feels _right_ to think of my home being yours, and you can do with it whatever you want."

Yoshe felt her heart flutter, if she didn't think he loved her before she knew it now.

Jushiro felt his insides curl as she looked up at him with a stern look. "Then you wouldn't mind if I moved my herbs over here."

Jushiro grinned he had pretty much given her leave to move in and the only thing on her mind was her plants. "Yes, Yoshe you can keep your plants over here, your dog, your clothes, everything and if you decided to spend a few nights over at Squad 11 I would allow it."

Yoshe raised an eyebrow. "Spend the night _at Squad 11_?"

Yoshe watched as he raised himself up on his arms above her. "Yes, after all I think I like you better in _my_ bed not at Squad 11 in another bed, even though you do hog the blankets."

"I do _not_ hog blankets Jushiro." Yoshe slapped his arm with her wet hand.

"Yes, you do you were wrapped up like a burrito last night, but it was fun _unwrapping_ you." He said with a lustful smirk.

Yoshe pushed him playfully but he just held the edges of the tub and stayed in his place wedged between her legs smirking down at her. Yoshe laughed when Jushiro leaned down and nibbled on her neck, and more water sloshed onto the floor.

"You do realize Jushiro we are going to slip and break our necks when we get out." Yoshe breathed as she felt his length that was still nestled inside her harden.

Jushiro shrugged as he continued to kiss and nip her neck. "We'll worry about it later, right now we have something much more important to take care of." He said grinding himself against her. Yoshe moaned and her legs which had been floating in the water wrapped around his tapered waist, as she arched against him.

"Don't you think so?" Jushiro asked and he jerked firmly once more, making her arch again and water to spill for what felt like the hundredth time.

_Think? He wants me to think, he must be crazy._

* * *

**ok sry i took 4ever i just felt lazy. and LaliLali i couldn't help it that long hair of his has 2 cause him a problem every now and again. Tairanda dont worry i'm not just going 2 cut and run on u guys. and ur reviews keep MY spirit up, trust me i get so happy when i c some1 has reviewed my story and i'm glad my fic does the same for another. and booberry123 i cant help it i like my stories like i do my tacos HOT and finger lickin good. and and btw i love urt name cuz it reminds me of the fact that i fucking love boo berry ceral.**


	13. Chapter 13

Jushiro went around for the rest of the day with a smile on his face, he couldn't help it he just felt so relaxed. Even though he was supposed to be feeling a little under the weather, at least that was the excuse he had given to explain why both him and Yoshe had been late. He'd even wrote a letter to Aki Kimura explaining how he had fallen to the floor last night in pain and had been in dire need of her healing hands As well of how he had needed her for half the morning and he apologized for any inconvenience caused on his part. Jushiro grinned as the letter had all been truths, he had fallen to the floor last night -on top of Yoshe- and he had been in pain. In pain of not being able to touch the beautiful body of hers, and Yoshe was the only one able to alleviate the pain in some cases, and he had _needed _Yoshe for the entire morning. The only lie in that letter was the fact that he was feeling bad, when in fact he was feeling very very good.

"Captain!"

Jushiro turned to see Kiyone and Sentaro rushing his way, he groaned inwardly as Kiyone elbowed Sentaro in the ribs yelling at him to move out of her way. Sentaro growled and neatly tripped Kiyone and the poor girl fell on her face. The only victory she could claim was taking Sentaro with her to the floor with her as her flailing arms knocked him in his face.

Jushiro looked down at his third seats and sighed, they would never change and he couldn't help but smile at the thought. His smiled widened as he remembered something Yoshe had told him last night between rounds. _You should have your third seats date each other, they are meant for one another in my opinion._

Jushiro grinned as he watched Kiyone and Sentaro argue with one another heatedly, they were good for one another since both had a bit of a wild side and they could keep up with the other persons quirks.

Jushiro winced as there voices took on a louder tone, his squad used to this type of thing didn't even blink as they walked by.

"My you two are loud this morning." He remarked.

Sentaro and Kiyone suddenly stopped arguing and looked up at him with questioning glances.

"What?" Jushiro asked. He watched as they untangled themselves from one another and stood up and watched him with varying degrees of wonder and confusion.

"I thought you were sick Captain?" Kiyone said.

Jushiro had to freeze the smile on his face as he realized what was wrong. When he got sick it was obvious considering the smallest of colds could put him in bed for hours.

"It was Yoshe wasn't it?" Sentaro said. Jushiro nodded in agreement. "Yes, well I must be off now lots of work to do today good day Sentaro, Kiyone." With that Jushiro did a sharp about face and walked off.

Kiyone and Sentaro watched as he walked off quickly. "Wow Yoshe is an amazing medic the Captain looks so relaxed today, she must be an amazing doctor to have done this for him when he was sick." Kiyone said happily.

"More like she gave him a good time in bed last night." Sentaro snorted. Kiyone shot him a look to kill which he ignored and walked off. A sputtering Kiyone following close behind. "No way Sentaro, and how the hell would you know that anyways!"  
Sentaro rolled his eyes he refused to answer THAT question, besides if Kiyone couldn't tell by the way the Captain was acting then she didn't need to know.

.

Yoshe mumbled and grumbled to herself as she set on an arm of a Squad 11 man. Why was it her friends new every time something happened between her and Jushiro. Why was it the second Yoshe made it into the clinic Kaicho picked up on the fact her and Jushiro had gone at it like rabbits last night, then to make things better Yumichika kept giving a knowing look, and when Yoshe had given the letter to Aki just snorted with laughter and said. "I bet he was in pain and needed you all night long and most of the morning."

Yoshe was pissed she had spent a good hour in front of Jushiro's mirror brushing her hair with a spare brush to that way she no longer had sex hair. But then again Jushiro had refused to stop kissing her neck no matter how much she weakly protested, finally she just had to run out of his room lest they go for another round and be even more late to work. Why couldn't she get stuck with friends who were oblivious to their surroundings, and Aki was blond wasn't she supposed to be ditzy?

The man whose arm she was setting groaned as Yoshe tugged the bandage to tightly, but he shut up when she turned and glared at him for the sound. He tottered away quickly when she was done muttering under his breath. "Woman must be hormonal today or somethin."

Yoshe looked around the clinic was empty now, she had offered to take Aki and Kaicho's shift since she had come in so late also since Aki's brother had made an appearance. Kaicho was probably somewhere with Ikkaku. Yoshe sat down and sighed she had a long time to go before she could finally leave this place and back to Jushiro.

Then Kaicho fluttered in happily with Ikkaku hot on her tail his sword over his shoulder. "Yoshe why don't you just go a head and go."

Yoshe blinked. "But its my shift."

Kaicho shrugged. "So? Besides you should be with him, me and Aki will be here if something comes up."

"Alright." Yoshe said. She wasn't going to ask if they were sure, she had to still move her herb plants from where she'd left them at Squad 4 to Ugendo. As well as pack some more clothes from her old room to take with her. Yoshe walked out and couldn't help but smile in relief, she just really didn't like it here since there was nothing for her to do when the clinic was empty also she just didn't really have a buddy here to hang out with. Aki was often sequestered by Captain Zaraki, and Ikkaku had no problem with making Kaicho late to everything she did, and Yumichika was amazing but she just got tired of the smug looks he shot her. Yoshe winced as she walked by the dining hall and heard an argument happening between Aki's brother and Captain Zaraki.

_Note to self Yoshe; avoid Squad 11 while Tarao's here_

.

Yoshe tottered around as she held three pots with her sage, rosemary, and dill growing from them. Yoshe loved the way fresh herbs smelled compared to the dried versions from the jar, she still had sweet basil, cilantro, marjoram, oregano and parsley pots to get and that wasn't including her clothes she still had to take. Yoshe would have taken her plants with her to 11, but she hadn't been sure of how much room they would have. So she had left them in the capable hands of Hanataro and Isane, Yoshe had decided to let Isane keep the pot of lavender since Isane had expressed fondness for the purple and lovely smelling plant. Yoshe took the stairs carefully wishing she had used smaller pots cause this was hard to do. Yoshe sighed in relief when she reached the bottom of the steps finally. _Note to self Yoshe; take only two pots next time its easier to walk_

Yoshe felt the pot of sage in between to other two begin to slip. "Shit shit shit!" Yoshe hissed as she lifted her leg up hoping to be able to use her knee to push the troublesome pot back up with the other two. Yoshe hissed some more foul words as she hoped on one foot over to the wall trying to not loss her precious sage, it had just started to sprout for heaven's sake! Just when Yoshe though she was going to loss her baby, a hand appeared and grabbed the ceramic pot. Yoshe looked up into a man's eyes, he had obsidian black eyes that shimmered like a lake at night under the moon light. His hair was coal black and messy, he was maybe an inch or two shorter than Jushiro but he was bigger than Jushiro in shoulder width. Yoshe could tell by the arms he proudly showed off he was a body builder, his skin was slightly sun tanned. Yoshe blinked and considered him for a moment, his face had a mysterious bad boy vibe to it he even had one of his ears pierce. But there was something about him that made Yoshe's mind throw up a little red flag. His eye lids looked like they were stuck at half mast making him look like he was tired and there was something to his face that made the flag wave even more in her head. But Yoshe knew for a fact she didn't know this man, his face was well defined if a little gaunt his lips were pale too.

He had a large scar on his face that curved out from behind his ear and around the underside of his neck. He was lucky to have lived from the wound the proceeded the scar. Yoshe shifted her two remaining pots around and reached for the one he held in his hand.

"Thank you." She said in a polite clipped tone getting ready to take the plant. Yoshe frowned when he held it up over his head. "Whoa, you expect me to let a lady struggle through the Sereitei by herself?" His voice was smooth as velvet and pleasing to the ear.

"I can't trouble you like this." Yoshe said trying to remain polite she just didn't want him to know where she lived at.

"No, trouble here I'll take another one for you." He said taking her dill plant as well, giving her a disarming and polite smile. Yoshe blinked and considered he hadn't done anything to her, he had been nothing but polite so far.

"Thank.. you." Yoshe said walking once more in the direction towards Ugendo.

"So you must be Yoshe." He said with a smile..

Yoshe glanced up at him her eyes wide. "How do you know my name?"

He blinked in confusion. "Everyone in Squad 13 knows your name."

Yoshe blinked she didn't know who he was still.

"My name is Kazuo Kurotake?" He said trying to help her out. Yoshe blinked. _I **still** don't know who the hell you are_

"How about I just help you get these where you need'em." Kazuo said quietly. Yoshe nodded and started walking again, she tried to remember who he was he acted like she should know him, but she didn't.

.

When they got to Ugendo Jushiro was there, and Yoshe wanted to squeal as she saw he had put little blue ribbons in Precious's ears and he was getting ready to take her for a walk.

"Aw, she looks so cute!" Yoshe said hurrying forward as the little gray dog wiggled happily her body bouncing around as far as the least would let her. Yoshe put the pot down and got on her knees and let the tiny poodle jump into her lap. She had almost forgotten about her follower when Jushiro spoke up. "Kazuo good afternoon, I see Yoshe had swindled you into helping her."

"Not at all Captain, I was simply helping a lady in need." Kazuo replied easily.

Yoshe scratched behind Precious's ears being mindful of the bows, Precious's stump of a tail wiggling a million miles an hour. She barely paid attention as Kazuo and Jushiro spoke of Squad things, Yoshe fixed the bows as they were crooked, when an arm slid over her shoulder. Yoshe froze at the sudden brush of skin against her neck, she hadn't been expecting that and it made her uneasy to have someone she didn't know so close.

"I didn't realize you had a dog Captain Ukitake." Kazuo said reaching out to pet the poodle.

"She's not mine she belongs to Yoshe, but I must admit I am rather fond of her." Jushiro chuckled.

Yoshe's eyes were glued to Precious as the hand got closer to her, then a curious thing happened. Just when Kazuo was about to pet the dog, Precious leaned away from his hand and walked around to the other side of Yoshe.

"Oh come on love I won't bite." Kazuo said lightly. Yoshe watched from the corner of her eye as Kazuo tried to pet the dog once more. Precious backed away from his hand, and every time he tried to get closer she leaned away from him with slow movements. _Wary_ movements Yoshe realized as she saw how the poodle crouched slightly looking like she was ready to take off, and Yoshe knew this dog was not shy around people. Yesterday Precious had run around the house jumping on everyone in the house, she had played with Jushiro's niece and nephews in the yard she hadn't made a peep even when the kids had pulled her ear, or held her in odd angles. She had tackled the gardener this morning when Yoshe had let her out to go potty, Jushiro's niece had even put her face down next to Precious's when the dog had been eating and again no fuss, she hadn't even snapped at the girl's hands when she had put them in the dogs food bowl.

"Well that is strange normally she loves people." Jushiro said wonderingly.

_Yes, she does love people, but for some reason my dog does like Kazuo Kurotake _Yoshe though as she looked up at Kazuo, and he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled but the way his eyes glinted made that little flag wave in Yoshe's mind. Yoshe couldn't help but gather the dog to her, taking the leash from Jushiro as well. "I'll take her while you two talk." Yoshe said and walked away before they could protest. Yoshe let Precious down and looked down into her little poodle face as she panted up at Yoshe.

"You don't like him either do you?' Yoshe said quietly.

Precious barked and wiggled her tail.


	14. Chapter 14 SEX ALERT

Jushiro looked up from the paperwork on his desk when the door was opened and Yoshe walked in, she didn't have the dog so she must have stopped off at Ugendo before coming here. Jushiro smiled at her his smile widened when he realized she had food.

"I brought a sandwich for ya." Yoshe said offering the brown paper bag.

Jushiro took it and placed it on his desk without looking at it, knowing full well he would like it no matter what it happened to be. Yoshe smiled and leaned against his desk casting a quick glance at the papers there curiously.

Yoshe wrinkled her nose in distaste as she saw the files there. "I don't envy captains in the slightest it seems like you all have less freedom then those of the lower ranks, and you all have all of this paperwork." she said flicking a paper with her finger.

Jushiro smiled ruefully. "You can say that again, I won't lie to you there are days when I miss being a simple squad member. As a Captain I'm expected to hold myself with a certain air of dignity or risk the Head Captain's wrath, and let me tell you Yoshe getting a lecture from the Head Captain is something to avoid. Ask Shunsui sometime when you get the chance he knows all about that." He said remembering past times, of Shunsui getting in trouble in the Academy and him standing outside of Captain Yamamoto's office listening to the old man call Shunsui every word and name in the dictionary and then some.

Yoshe sat on the edge of his desk. "By the way you talk about the Head Captain I'd say your pretty fond of him."

Jushiro couldn't resist taking one of her hands into his, he traced the lines in her palm marveling at how soft her hands were. His own hands larger than her small ones and much rougher made him feel brutish and somewhat clumsy next to hers.

"He was our teacher, mine and Shunsui's. I respect him and admire him like I would my own father, he is also the main reason why I'm a Captain today."

"How so?" Yoshe asked.

"Well because of my illness many of my other teachers at the Academy didn't think I would make it, and when I did graduate. There was much hesitation to give me a seated position in the 13 Court Guard Squads, because as you know my illness can leave me incapacitated for days on end. So when I was suggested for the position of Captain of Squad 13 there was some resistance. Even though I was more than qualified to take the seat, and had mastered both my shikai and bankai, many of the other Captains feared I wasn't _physically_ able to take the seat and keep up with all the hardships I would have to put up with. But it was the Head Captain who made the final decision and had me promoted."

Yoshe brushed that errant lock of white hair out of his face that always seemed to fall out of place into his eyes. "Huh, he sounds like an amazing guy. Even though the only side most of us see is the scary stern side."

Jushiro chuckled. "Yes, well that one thing I don't think will ever change about him no matter how many of us wish it would."

Yoshe shrugged her shoulders. "Well he is the Head Captain so I think maybe he has to be stern especially since he ha to keep an eye on all of us."

Jushiro kissed her palm and smiled. "You are probably the only person I have ever heard say something like that with the exception of a handful of people."

He leaned up to kiss her on the lips, and Yoshe eagerly met him half way then sighed. Yoshe couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue dab at her lips, and her own tongue responded by coming out to play.

Jushiro had only meant to give her a warm kiss, it felt like something had ignited within him at the small kiss that was quickly escalating. He stood up to gain a better angle to kiss her at, and Yoshe's legs spread and he didn't even try to stop from stepping between them. He broke away for a quick breath and his hand clenched the desk when she nuzzled his neck lovingly. His body was already wired and ready to go.

"God Yoshe I don't want to treat you like some cheap thrill and take you in my office." Jushiro panted as he leaned down once more to claim her lips. He realized he was sending mixed signals as his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her close. Yoshe hummed in pleasure as his erection rubbed against her firmly.

Yoshe clutched at his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist when she felt herself being laid down on the desk top, while Jushiro kissed her neck.

"I should really wait until we get home to have my wicked way with you." he said while his hand held her legs to his waist even tighter while he grinded against her.

"Did I mention that I won't be home when you leave." Yoshe said in his ear.

"What?" he said jerked up to look down at her. Jushiro felt his heart and manhood throb as he looked down at the vixen on his desk. Her hair was splayed out on the desk top and she was laying on a bed of very important documents that suddenly didn't seem so important at the moment. Yoshe's cheeks were flushed and her eyes glittered, and her lips inviting. He watched as she licked those inviting lips, he wanted to growl like an animal at the movement.

"I'm going out tonight with The Shinigami Women's Association with Aki and Kaicho." Yoshe said breathlessly.

"When will you be back?" He asked as he braced his hands and either side of her head, and hissed when she wiggled her hips and rubbed against him. Yoshe bit her lip at the wonderful feeling it caused and did it again making them both groan. "I'm not sure, most likely late tonight."

Jushiro stared at her for a moment. "You don't mind if I have my way with you on office desk." His heart went insane at the wicked smile she gave him then lifted herself up to rest of her elbows. "I'm fine with you having me Any. Way. You. Want." She said slowly her breath like fire against his parted lips.

Yoshe didn't get any farther as Jushiro growled and one hand went to the back of her head and he kissed her fiercely. She tugged his Captains' Jacket off and shirt wanting to feel his chest and back. Jushiro clearly had the same idea as he tore her shirt from her in a frenzy. Yoshe almost cried out when he cupped her breasts, his hands were hot and rough in the most pleasing of ways. He massaged them then leaned down and kissed and nibbled on the tips. Yoshe ran her nails up his back lightly and smirked when his entire body shuddered and a soft curse came from his mouth.

"Did the polite and well mannered Captain Ukitake just curse?" Yoshe asked in a teasing manner, her smirk died when his hand was suddenly in her panties.

"The polite and well manner Captain Ukitake is about to do more then just curse to you." Jushiro said lowly his turn to smirk as he back arched when he touched her femininity softly.

_Wicked little vixen_ He thought as he watched Yoshe writhe on his desk as he explored her soft wetness with his fingers, and a primal and very male part of him couldn't help but whisper. _And she's all mine to do this too_

Yoshe was going to bit her lip off or die from lack of breath, his touch was driving her insane. Then he stopped suddenly Yoshe growled in frustration. She glared at him when she heard Jushiro laugh darkly, but her ire disappeared in an instant when Jushiro licked his fingers clean. Her face was red at the look of fire he gave her. That was just so damn naughty, and it made her body warm even more at the sight.

Jushiro tugged her pants and panties off, his body far to revved up to go slow. His own pants followed hers to the floor and he grabbed Yoshe's hands before then could touch his throbbing member. Yoshe groaned and rubbed her front to his, she wanted to return the favor but that could also come later. He made her lay back on the desk once more, pinning her hands to the desk with one of his. Yoshe spread her legs in a wanton gesture.

Yoshe tried to free her hands when she felt Jushiro press himself into her slowly, he didn't stop until his hips were flush to her. The papers that were now scattered across the wood poked her back but she didn't care really. Jushiro started to move then and he wasn't slow or gentle today, Yoshe loved it.

She was his to do with whatever he wanted right now, Yoshe was completely at his mercy and she didn't care. Her heart warm when he leaned down and nuzzled her face with his lovingly. _God I love __him _

He hoped he wasn't hurting her because he couldn't stop at the moment, Jushiro looked down at her and saw Yoshe smile up at him with warmth. He couldn't resist her in anyway shape or form, he let her hands go to wrap his arms around her. Yoshe hummed in pleasure and wrapped her own around him and kissed him. Jushiro returned it with everything he had, then he felt her reach her end. Yoshe's nails dug into his shoulders painfully, as her insides clenched him tightly forcing his own release.

Yoshe held him with limp arms, her face tucked against his neck his breath heavy in her ear and no space between there well used bodies. Her legs still quivered around his waist. Then he lifted himself off her slightly and slowly kissed his way up from her collarbone to her lips.

"I hope you realize that every time I come into my office now I'm going to remember this." Jushiro panted.

Yoshe gave him a smug yet tired smile. "Well I'll know you'll always be thinking of this moment and me when you work in your office."

"And suffering don't forget suffering." He grumbled. Jushiro was so screwed now he would have office days that would be painful from thinking of this.

Yoshe grinned at him. "Well then you'll just have to make sure you get home quickly after work."

Jushiro couldn't keep the grin off his own face.

_Little tease, and she's still all mine_

* * *

**ok ppl i no u have been waiting 4 this update sry 2 take so long LaliLali has me captivated with her story The Promise which if you havent read you should cuz its pretty damn good, and if u love Jushiro its for you. actually is you just love hot Bleach men its for you.**


	15. Chapter 15

Jushiro smiled down at Yoshe and she smiled back, he descended for another kiss unable to resist her pull.

TAP TAP

Both him and Yoshe jerked and stiffened. There eyes wide and staring at one another, then the at the door to his office, both of them daring to not even breath. Hoping whomever it was would go away, and _not_ open the door that they hadn't locked.

A polite cough sounded on the other side of the door. "Eh hem, Jushiro... I don't mean to bother you." Shunsui said quietly. Jushiro's stomach dropped at the same time Yoshe's nails dug into his bare shoulders once more this time not while in the throes of passion.

"I hate to be the one to hurry you along but I have waited out here as long as I can, but unless you want Old Man Yama seeing you and who ever you have hidden in there with you naked. I suggest you hurry and get dressed because he's on his way here, I can tell you from experience its not something to be caught doing."

Yoshe cursed and shoved Jushiro off her, and lunged across the desk knocking papers everywhere as she scrambled to find her clothes. Jushiro following her lead as he looked about frantic for his pants, yanking his clothing on in haste. Yoshe tugged her shirt on just as Jushiro found his Captains' jacket.

"Go go." He shooed kissing her quickly. Yoshe nodded and ran out the door her sandals in hand and not meeting Captain Kyoraku's face.

Jushiro hurried to put his shirt on as Shunsui walked in, obviously trying his damnedest not to laugh. He began to gather papers up off the floor while Jushiro straightened his Jacket the crouched down to collect the papers with Shunsui, just as Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe opened the door and walked in.

The Head Captain tsked at the mess of papers on the floor. "Really Captain Ukitake I would have expected a mess if we were meeting in Captain Kyoraku's office, that is why I wanted to speak with you here and not in _his _office." He said shooting a jab Shunsui's way.

Shunsui ignored the shot and grinned at Jushiro. "Ya, Jushiro normally its you cleaning up _my_ _messes_." The innuendo was not lost on Jushiro he looked at Shunsui his best friend and comrade with a black look Then Shunsui gave him a hard look and flicked his eyes to a spot to Jushiro's left, carefully Jushiro looked and had to stop himself from having a heart attack as he saw Yoshe's panties on the floor a sheet of paper did little to hide the naughty pair of black lace he had yanked off Yoshe not ten minutes ago. Carefully as if nothing was wrong he gathered papers quickly in the direction of those panties and sneakily took the paper and hid the scrap of lace in his pocket. Thankfully Head Captain Yamamoto was to busy taking the chair Sasakibe offered to him, to notice what Jushiro had slipped into his pocket.

Jushiro stood up and straightened his stack of papers, and took the ones Shunsui held out to him.

The papers he held were wrinkled bent and a few had rips in them, but Jushiro could live with that he thanked whatever benevolent God was watching out for him. Jushiro could hand Captain Yamamoto a stack of papers a little worse for wear, but not papers that were wet.

.

Yoshe placed a hand over her heart as she took deep breathes trying to calm down, she had almost run into the Head Captain when she was making her escape. Yoshe took one last deep breath then blush as she realized she would have to walk to Squad 11 while going commando. She hoped Jushiro found her panties before someone else did. Yoshe walked quickly towards Squad 11 not bothering with her shoes, if Aki could run around the Sereitei barefoot at night, she could walk to Squad 11. She just hoped she had enough time to put on another pair of panties before she had to go out with Aki and the Women's Association.

Yoshe hurried into her room at 11, and just grabbed the first pair of panties in her draw and pulled them on and replaced her pants right when Yachiru started to pound on the door.

"Brownie hurry up!"

Yoshe smoothed her sable hair then took one last deep breath and opened the door and walked out composing her face on the way.

.

Jushiro placed the wrinkled papers in the folder meant for the Head Captain to take with him, trying to not blush like a fool as the Old Man shook his head in reprove at the state of the important documents. While Shunsui grinned like an idiot at the fact that his friend who was normally the good one and always neat and organized was now inches away from showing the Head Captain how much of a scoundrel he really was. Jushiro handed the Head Captain the folder and gave his former teacher and superior a calm smile as he and his lieutenant walked out.

Once the door had remain shut for a few moments Jushiro let out a breathe of relief and sagged against the desk. While Shunsui snorted and chortled with mirth. Jushiro turned and glared at his long time friend.

"I'm sorry Jushiro, but its funny normally its _me _needing someone to cover for so Old Man Yama doesn't catch me. You have to admit the irony is funny." Shunsui chuckled.

Jushiro sighed tiredly. Perhaps if his heart hadn't been speeding a million miles an hour through that whole ordeal he might have laughed, but his poor mind and body had been drained for various reasons.

"I think we should go out for a drink in honor of the day of Jushiro Ukitake's first misdemeanor!" Shunsui cheered teasingly.

"Shunsui." Jushiro groaned.

Shunsui nudged him. "Oh come on Jushiro you look like you could use a drink after that. Besides from what I know the Woman's association has a meeting tonight and I wouldn't be surprised if your office lady was suckered into joining."

Jushiro blinked Yoshe had told him she would be out late with them, but he forgotten in because of how sidetracked he had been. Some distractions much better than others.

"Nanao left you a mountain of paperwork didn't she." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Shunsui shrugged and grinned. "You know me so well."

Jushiro rolled his eyes and smirked.

.

Jushiro and Shunsui walked to one of the bars in the Sereitei on there way there they talked about what had been happening. Shunsui noticing every subject they spoke of somehow made its way back to Yoshe.

"If I do say so myself Jushiro I say that woman has you whipped."

"Jushiro raised an eyebrow at that. "This coming from the man who is obsessed with a woman whose name he doesn't know, and has never spoken to her, or met her, but insists on saying she is his Angel?" He countered.

Shunsui coughed and looked up at the sky for a moment, he had forgotten he had told Jushiro all about the mystery woman he'd seen dancing gracefully in one of the Sereitei dead ends.

They looked up as a loud and feminine laugh floated out from the bar they were about to go in. Then a couple of woman stumbled drunkenly out. A couple of half naked woman, one of them being Captain Zaraki's girlfriend Aki in nothing back her pants and blue bra. Aki looked up a fairly glazed look iun her eyes and the smell of alcohol heavy.

"Hey its Jushiro, your that guy who gave Yoshe a go fuck on his desk."

"What!" Jushiro felt his heart hamming in his chest. She wouldn't have told them, right.

"Ya, she told us all how your good in the sack. Of course we had to liquor her up a bit first, before she finally spilled the beans." Aki said breezily while she swayed drunkenly.

The door opened and Yoshe stepped out tripping on her own feet. Jushiro's mouth dropped in horror she was naked except for her bra and panties and one sock.

"Yoshe where are your clothes?" He asked her.

Yoshe blinked and gave him a sloppy smile. "Jushiro!" She squealed and threw herself at him, he turned his head away as a wave of liquor smelling breath hit him in the face.

"My clothes?" Yoshe asked then lean back and looked down at herself. Her bra was black with lace matching the panties he still had in his pocket, while the panties she wore now were black and see through with a little skirt to the waist band. If she wasn't out in public with a few men from inside the bar staring at her with open lust he would have felt his own body reach to the delectable sight.

"Yes, your clothes Yoshe where are they, and how much did you drink?" He asked as he took his Captains' Jacket off and made her put it on.

Yoshe looked up at him blearily and thought before on of the other girls behind her helped her out. "We played strip poker, Yoshe was on the losing side though."

Yoshe turned and smiled drunkenly at the woman. "Thats right, that was so much fun and all that tequila I drank tasted so damn good too."

"You had tequila?" he asked knowing all to well the power that shit held.

"yep, and a few shots of Patron!"

Jushiro groaned Yoshe was so buzzed right now he doubted she knew her left from her right.

"Oh and I told them how good you are to me, and they want to know your brother's name that one thats single."

Jushiro blinked. "Huh?"

More woman from the Woman's Association had trickled out and listened while Shunsui pretended to be interested in his feet when in fact he was seconds away from falling to the ground in laughter.

"Yeah, Yoshe told us your such a gentlemen and that your a beast in bed. I want someone like that, is your brother like that and strait?"

Many of the other woman cooed and giggled as they gave him appraising eyes. His face heated up he wasn't used to being given so much attention from the fairer sex before, it also didn't help that Yoshe was rubbing her head against his chest like a cat while she sighed all the things she loved about.

Finally after she expressed love for his manhood, he had decided it was time for her to go home and sober up.

"Alright then ladies I will leave you, I think Yoshe has had enough fun for today. My friend Captain Kyoraku here is available for you." He said scooping Yoshe up into his arms and hurrying away.

"Uh Jusshiro the world is spinning now, not so fast!" Yoshe whimpered as she clutched at his shirt.

Jushiro slowed his pace and kissed her forehead, even though this was all her fault he couldn't help but show tenderness to Yoshe in this state.

The Woman's Association cooed and sighed at the move making Jushiro's pale face flush once more.

"Aww he's so sweet!"

"I want a Jushiro of my own."

"Yoshe is the luckiest bitch I know."

"Why does she get a Jushiro and I don't?"

_Yoshe is never drinking again_ Jushiro thought even though their words were nothing more than tender strokes to his ego and pride.

* * *

**hello ppls i'm bak and LaliLali u must have sent me some good vibes or bitched at my computer cuz it works now! and i am so damn happy lets hope it keeps working (knock on wood)**


	16. Chapter 16

Yoshe groaned as the sunlight smacked her in the face like the back of someone's hand, her mouth was dry and tasted bad and her head was pounding. Every small noise felt like hell, she heard someone moving around next to her. A large hand touched the small of her back lightly, and a warm baritone whispered in her ear quietly. "Hung over are we?"

Yoshe whimpered in answer, she felt Jushiro rub her back soothing. "Looks like its my turn to take care of you." Jushiro said pressing a kiss to her temple. Yoshe groaned in protest to the touch to her throbbing head. Jushiro chuckled and got up from the bed leaving Yoshe face down in the pillow, her sable hair spread around her.

He went to the kitchen Precious barking as she dashed around and in between his legs. Jushiro let her out to go potty while he went about making a pot of strong black tea fort Yoshe. He waited for the tea to finish and he poured some into a cup and let the dog back in and went back to see to Yoshe. Precious close behind him, he tried to shoo her away but the little dog only slipped through the door. Jushiro sighed as he watched the little dog dash across the room and into the bed Yoshe still occupied. She hadn't moved an inch since he'd left her, Precious went about trying to rouse her barely alive owner.

Yoshe moaned when a small wet doggy tongue licked her cheek franticly, with a cheerful bark echoing in her head. Right now she had no love for this creature, Yoshe turned her face and opened one bloodshot eye and glared at the spawn of Satan in her bed. The spawn just yipped and nuzzled her leaving wet kisses. Jushiro chuckled as he grabbed the little ball of energy and held a cup of tea out to Yoshe. Yoshe looked at the cup and frowned.

"I don't want it." She huffed and stuck her head under the pillow. Jushiro set the dog aside and placed the cup down away from the bed. Then his ran a hand up her bare back slowly, his fingers scraping against her skin with feather light touches.

"Jushiro." Yoshe whined pitifully from under the pillow as his hand began to tickle her back lightly.

He leaned down and started to nuzzle her ear. "You have to wake up Yoshe its already 11:00, the tea and a nice hot shower will make you feel better."

Yoshe was unresponsive.

"If you like I'll help you take a shower." Jushiro offered.

"You can't make me move from this bed with offers of sex." Yoshe groaned.

Jushiro grinned at that. "No, but do you honestly mean to tell me they only way to relax while showering with me is sex?"

Yoshe sighed then ripped the pillow off her head and gave him a bloodshot glare, her hair sticking up at odd angles. Jushiro had to really try not to laugh.

"If I drink the tea and take a shower will you let me go back to sleep?" Yoshe huffed again.

Jushiro nodded knowing her ill temper was due to the fact she was most likely suffering from a huge hangover that could possible put Shunsui to shame.

.

Yoshe sighed contently plans had changed from a shower to a bath while she reclined back against Jushiro's bare chest and sipping the tea he'd made. Yoshe had stumbled into the bathroom her head swimming Jushiro had to help her stay standing before he decided a bath was the safer option. Yoshe sipped the tea before she placed it on the table that Jushiro had moved next to the tub. Jushiro hummed quietly and ran his hands up her arms, Yoshe dozed against him she felt the throbbing in her head leave her. A thought slithered through her head.

"Jushiro."

"Hm?"

"Who is Kazuo?"

Jushiro's eyes blinked open. _That was random._

"He's a member of my Squad, he helped you with your plants." Jushiro repled unsure of how he was supposed to answer that question.

"I know that much, I mean what type of person is he?" Yoshe asked.

"He's a quiet person and sticks to himself mostly, but from what I gather he's a good man. Why the sudden interest in him, you trying to keep your options open encase I keel over?" He teased lightly even though the idea stung like salt to a cut.

Yoshe turned until she was draped across his chest and slapped his arm hard, while she gave him a frown. "That's not funny Jushiro, I love you and no one else. Besides that guy gives me the creeps."

His pride once again soothed, then he frown slightly. "Don't be to hard on Kazuo Yoshe."

"Why?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Jushiro ran his hands up her back slowly and considered then said quietly. "He lost his fiancee a couple months ago."

Yoshe blanched and felt shame fill her at how she had treated him that first time.

"He mourned her for so long." Jushiro continued. "He would fly into one rage to the next, then be depressed the next day. Then one day he just came in acting as if nothing happened, many of my other Squad members are afraid to talk to him. Thinking that the slightest movement will cause him to snap. I've always gone out of my way to be kind to him and treat him like I normally would since most of the Squad act like they are walking on eggshells around him."

Yoshe layed her head against his chest and considered the black haired man with the large scar. She couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt in losing his lover. She knew if she lost Jushiro she would have a lot of trouble finding a reason to live anymore. Yoshe made a promise to herself to find him later on and maybe give him some fresh baked cookies. She had been a little bit of a bitch to him, and no one deserved that.

* * *

**wait for it**


	17. Chapter 17

Yoshe stood outside of Kazuo's room in the Squad 13 barracks planning to give him the plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies she'd made and apologize for her behavior for the other day. But her stomach rolled when she was about to knock, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. Finally she just set the plate down on the ground where he would see it, then knocked and ran. Yoshe had just gotten around the corner when the door opened causing her heart to have an 'Oh Shit' attack. Yoshe flash stepped away she did away not want him to look around the corner that running footsteps were coming from and see her. Yoshe couldn't explain it before but now she could saw what it was about him that set her off and made her want to shy away from him; his sorrow. He wore it like a cloak around himself, it was also probably the reason why everyone treaded carefully around him. His pain and sorrow reached out to others and grabbed at them like a cloying and choking sludge. Yoshe realized with shame everyone avoided him because they all feared he would snatch away there happiness and pull them into his own world of darkness and pain. Yoshe was ashamed of herself, she had been in that same sea of sorrow when her parents had died and it had taken another person to pull her out before she drowned for her to go one living.

Yoshe frowned deciding right then and there that _she_ world be the one to pull him out of that place just like Maeno had for her. First she just had to work up the courage to do so. _Why am I such a coward?_

.

Jushiro paced the length of his office worriedly Squad 11 had just been deployed to a battle near on of the outskirts of the Sereitei, and Yoshe was with them. He selfishly wanted his own Squad to be deployed with Squad 11 so that he might be able to make sure Yoshe didn't get hurt. But his sickness had decided to flare today making him feel weaker than normal, making Yoshe throw a small conniption when he suggested going out into the field with her. He had conceded finally but with much disapproval and a promise form her to not do anything stupid, as well as a promise to find him the second she returned. He knew she was more than qualified to handle this she was a soul reaper and had been deployed for field operations as a medic of Squad 4 many of times, but that didn't prevent him from worrying. No one knew what went on in a Hollow's mind so no knew what they would do, he kept imagining things happening to her. Jushiro turned and walked to on end of the room to the other and repeated the process again and again. The door opened and Yoshe hurried in Jushiro let out a breath of relief then Yoshe grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of his office.

"Wait Yoshe." Jushiro said stopping them his hand tightening around hers keeping her there with him.

Yoshe looked back at him her eyes bright with worry and fear. "Jushiro we have to go to Squad 4!"

Jushiro didn't budge and inch, her distress making him worry. He pulled her into his arms, his hands traveling over her body slowly and checking her for any wounds thoroughly. "What happened Yoshe?" He asked his arms settling around her waist when he was satisfied she was unharmed.

"Aki got hurt Jushiro we have to go, please." Yoshe pleaded.

Jushiro finally let her pull him out the door and hurry them to Squad 4.

.

Yoshe walked towards where Aki was in surgery and saw Ikkaku, Kaicho, Yachiru, Yumichika, and an angry and feral looking Captain Zaraki. Jushiro pulled Yoshe behind him as the demented Captain looked at them expectantly, then growled when he realized they didn't have news concerning Aki. He went back to stalking back and forth in front of Aki's door, his presence and attitude daring someone to stop him or tell him to leave.

Jushiro and Yoshe sat down on the plastic waiting chairs with everyone else. Yoshe refusing to give Kaicho and Yumichika the satisfaction of her being embarrassed when Jushiro held her hand in his.

.

Yoshe flinched as she watched Captain Zaraki grab a man by his collar and was snarling in his face. Jushiro considered getting up and trying to calm the raging war hardened captain, he wasn't sure which would be the best coarse of action. Yoshe's friend Kaicho had run to find Aki's doctor to find out what was going on, and he was concerned one wrong movement from one of the bystanders would cause Zaraki's wrath to be detoured to another. And Jushiro was not interested in being that person today, nor was he willing to allow Yoshe to be either. He had to wrap and arm around her shoulders to keep her from trying.

Finally Kaicho came hurrying back with Captain Unohana herself, Yoshe tried not to blush when Captain Unohana gave her and Jushiro a look and smile. Then she detached Captain Zaraki from the pour man who had been cleaning up and wasn't even aware of who was in the room let alone what was going on with Aki. Once he was free he scuttled away from the crazed Captain of Squad 11, and would tell his story on how the brute had attacked him, making Captain Zaraki look more like a monster to everyone who would come to the conclusion he had somehow forced Aki Kimura into a relationship.

A few more minutes of tense and nervous waiting while Captain Zaraki almost burned a hole into the door with the intensity of his glare. Finally Captain Unohana walked out calmly, she told them that one of them could stay. Then they all scrammed when Captain Zaraki said he would be the one to do it, and glared at then daring anyone to challenge him otherwise.

Yoshe and Jushiro walked out of Squad 4, her arm wrapped around his. "I'm glad Aki's alright." Yoshe sighed.

"Mm, me too." Jushiro said quietly.

"Oh Jushiro you should have seen her, that her back looked horrible where the Hollow had gotten her at." Yoshe said passionately.

"Mm hmm." He replied quietly.

It was then Yoshe noticed how quiet he had been the entire time. She looked up at him and noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how he was a little more place today than normal. Yoshe gasped feeling shamed of herself, she remembered he hadn't been feeling 100% today, that was what she had gone insane over when he'd offered to join her in the field.

"Oh Jushiro I'm sorry, I forgot you weren't feeling well today. How do you feel now?" Yoshe asked stopping him to place the back of her hand on his forehead and cheeks checking his temperature. He had a slight fever, if he had been healthy like a normal person then Yoshe wouldn't worry to much. But this was Jushiro and the slightest cold was known to knock him on his ass, no one ever knew what his immune system would do. Jushiro held her hands in his and kissed them softly and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine just a little tired that's all."

Yoshe frowned, her frown stayed even when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her nose trying to reassure her that everything was alright.

"I'm fine I'll just go home and turn in early." He said trying to alleviate her worries.

"Alright I'll come with you." Yoshe said tugging him in the direction to Ugendo. "Do you feel up to the walk to Ugendo or would you like to go to your room at Squad 13 instead?" Yoshe asked.

Jushiro growled then snatched Yoshe into his arms and flash stepped until they ended up at the front door at Ugendo.

"I am just tired Yoshe not crippled." Jushiro said his male pride stinging just a little bit at the fact she thought he was to weak to make it home.

Yoshe nuzzled his cheek and pecked him on the lips. "I know your not crippled Jushiro, your my big sexy man who I love, besides if you were crippled you wouldn't be able to do half the things you did to me in you office on your desk." Yoshe purred.

Jushiro chuckled and nipped her lips his pride soothed, he couldn't resist nuzzling her back. Yoshe pulled him into the house and tugged him to the bedroom. "Would you like something to eat before you go to bed?" Yoshe asked.

Jushiro shook his head. "No, bed is fine and maybe a beautiful woman to cuddle with?" Yoshe blushed at the questioning looking he shot her. Once thy reached his room, she helped him out of his clothes and into a sleep robe, then she tried to help him lay down and tuck him in. Jushiro stopped her a kissed her roughly. "I can tuck myself in, after all I'm a big kid now would you hurry up and get naked for me?"

Yoshe laughed then watched as he lay down under the covers and looked at her. Yoshe shook her head and rolled her eyes at the comical leer he sent her way, she took her clothes off slowly and giggled every time he gave commentary.

"Oh yes I like those." He said when her top came off showing off her breasts.

"You look good enough to eat." He purred when her pants dropped to the floor.

Yoshe tried to glare at him but failed when he just smiled at her laughter dancing in his warm hazel green eyes. She crawled into the bed with him, Jushiro tugged her up into his arms and then he reached around her and unclasped her bra and took it off her.

"There much better." He said happily.

"Perv." Yoshe snickered.

Jushiro gave her a offended look. "You expect me to act any other way when you tease me so thoroughly?"

Yoshe slapped his chest softly. "I do not tease!"

Jushiro raised one dark eye brow at her. "So that wasn't your lovely derriere sashaying when I was looking the other day?"

Yoshe sniffed. "I don't know what you talking about clearly you are imagining things, maybe you are hallucinating now."

"If being with you everyday is a hallucination then I pray to God I never stop." He said gently brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Yoshe felt her chest flutter when he leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead then lips.

"I love you so much." Yoshe breathed when he broke away,

Jushiro kissed her nose as well unable to resist. "I love you too Yoshe."

Yoshe cuddled into him and couldn't wipe the smile off her face even when she felt him fall asleep. Yoshe wasn't quiet tired at least not yet anyways but she was slowly drifting into sleep, Jushiro's warmth, smell, and heartbeat lulling her slowly to sleep. Yoshe had almost forgotten about his illness, the time she had spent with him he had gotten better and better and his energy had improved greatly ever since she had crashed her way into his life. He'd shown her how energetic he could be in bed plenty of times. Today was a reminder of the fact that he wasn't all up to 100%, and that didn't bother her as much as it would other woman. Yoshe loved Jushiro too much to walk away because he was sick. Yoshe buried her nose in his robe and breathed his scent in slowly, then fell asleep.

* * *

**sry i took so long guys a friend of mine decided to dump her high school drama on my ass so i've been busy. (the bitch)**


	18. Chapter 18

Jushiro tilted Yoshe's face up and gave her a stern look. "No, drinking."

Yoshe grinned a few weeks had passed since the Aki incident and Yoshe was being forced into yet another Woman's Association Meeting. They were celebrating the fact that Aki had been out of the hospital for a while but had only now been able to separate her from Captain Zaraki. Every time someone tried to get Aki out of hers and Captain Zaraki's bed he would growl and snarl about how she still needed bed rest. Although Yoshe had no doubts that Aki was in bed, but she really didn't believe that Aki was _resting. _Not if she was to go by all the noise coming from the room whenever Yoshe went to Squad 11, but she really didn't want to worry about someone elses' love life.

"No, alcohol." Jushiro said firmly. "I do not want to find you half naked and drunk again Yoshe."

Yoshe wrapped her arms around Jushiro's waist while he tried to give her a look to prevent her from getting drunk again. Yoshe had no intention of getting wasted again, but she couldn't help but make Jushiro she would just for shits and giggles.

"Aww Jushiro just a few shots of patron?" Yoshe pleaded nipping at his chin playfully.

"If you come home smelling like Shunsui on his worst of nights, I swear I will make you sleep outside in the gardens." He warned, but the kiss he placed to her nose said otherwise.

"Mmmm, alright I guess." Yoshe sighed in mock exasperation.

Jushiro smirked then turned serious once moire. "Be careful alright Yoshe?"

Yoshe nodded and pecked him on the lips before she reluctantly slipped from his arms.

Jushiro watched her go, he hated it when she was dragged into these meetings. Trouble always followed them, the last meeting everyone there had been confined to quarters because they were caught taking doors from random barracks, and that wasn't even the worst of it. The time before that Yachiru had the women pouring oil down the steps that led up to Sokoyoku Hill, the Head Captain had NOT been happy about that. He had been glad that Yoshe hadn't been involved with those two incidents. Jushiro stiffened as he remembered another habit the WSA had.

Yoshe turned when she heard Jushiro call out,

"These and here must remain clothed at all times!" Jushiro called his voice high and panicked as he gestured to his chest and waist. For some reason the WSA had no problems doing things such as a naked mild through the Sereitei, and that was most certainly not okay. Considering the Men's Shinigami Association always made sure they were present when ever the girls felt like getting drunk and or naked.

Yoshe snorted and laughed at the look of panic on Jushiro normally calm and happy face.

"And no one else is aloud to put HIS hands nears these areas but ME!" Jushiro down right commanded feeling suddenly bloodthirsty at the thought of some faceless man trying to put his hands on Yoshe's lucky charms.

"Alright." Yoshe called back trying to stop from laughing, she shook her head. _As if any of my clothes are coming off tonight._

.

Yoshe held her face in her hands. _Why is it these bitches always want to get naked? _She thought morosely. They were all broke so drinking was out of the question and it didn't help that many of the bars they frequented had told them all not to even try it tonight. So Yachiru had pulled "The Bucket" out, everyone put down something to do on a piece of paper then random pieces were drawn. And Yoshe knew without a doubt there were a few lesbians running around here, because the first paper had said "Bra and Panties Party" and the second had been "Touch Football" she was still following Jushiro's requests for her. She was sober and her breasts and crotch were clothed still and she didn't have to worry about a HIM going after her goodies tonight. Yoshe looked up and stood with Aki and Kaicho. Kaicho was trying to keep her breasts and waist covered with her hands, while Aki looked up at the sky as if seeking help from Heaven itself. Yoshe groaned as the same red head from before gave her another amorous look, she had no problem with gays or lesbians. But she just didn't roll that way, Yoshe looked up when Aki's cousin Ame walked over wearing mismatching bra and panties.

Aki nodded to Ame in greeting. "hey Ame, I'm surprised Byakuya let you out with us tonight."

Ame smiled impishly. "Well... I kinda told him I would be with you tonight and left out the part about it being with the WSA."

Aki laughed. "You better hope he doesn't find out otherwise."

"Oh it'll be alright." Ame said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Yoshe frowned slightly thinking differently. A shit ton of women in nothing but there bras and panties playing touch football in an empty courtyard was going to bring the MSA running, and Jushiro would be one of them to find out as well.

.

Jushiro walked with Shunsui around the Sereitei they always spent time together whenever the WSA had a meeting, sometimes they joined the MSA as well but only when the fancy struck them. Jushiro looked up and saw Byakuya Kuchiki walk out in front of them.

"Byakuya good evening." Jushiro greeted.

"Do you know where that infernal Woman's Association is at?" Byakuya demanded with his normal frown.

Jushiro blinked then looked over at Shunsui who shrugged his shoulders. "Nanao never tells me their plans."

Byakuya looked to the skies with a groan. "Dammit."

Jushiro was surprised normally Byakuya was the last person to even consider cursing. "Is something the matter Byakuya?" Jushiro asked.

"Ame is with them." He stated matter-of-factly.

Jushiro wasn't sure who Ame was or why the fact she was with the WSA would cause him such turmoil, yes the WSA plagued Byakuya more than anyone else. But it made no sense why he would be searching out one women in particular.

"I'm sure where ever they are they are fine." Jushiro said even though the statement sounded more like a question.

Shunsui spoke up. "Byakuya you have to let your wife get out every now and again otherwise she'll try to pull away."

Jushiro felt the light bulb in his head go off as he remembered Byakuya had gotten remarried, but Byakuya's reply made the light bulb drop and shatter into a million pieces.

"I understand that Captain Kyoraku, but when I hear rumors about the entire WSA group being naked and running around I am a little concerned." Byakuya replied icily.

"Naked?" Shunsui asked suddenly his lazy demeanor changing. He coughed when two pairs of eyes glared at him, one a steely gray while the other a hazel green.

"Erhem lets go to the MSA and see if they have an idea of where the girls are at." Shunsui offered walking off with Jushiro and Byakuya close behind. Both men with thoughts running through their heads.

_Naked! Yoshe said she wasn't going to get naked or drunk! _Jushiro groaned.

_I have told Ame again and again I have no problem with her going out with those... HEATHENS as long as she comes back home safe and I am not having to bail her out of jail again! But she should know by now being naked in the Sereitei for all to see is unacceptable! _Byakuya gritted his teeth.

.

Yoshe ran for her dignity holding a partially flat football in her hands, she wasn't going to lie this was kinda fun. As long as you ignored that fact that it went from "Touch Football" to "Run For Your Fucking Life" Kaicho had given up when her bra had been snapped for the hundredth time. Twice that fucking red head had tried to grab her ass and Yoshe was getting a little tired of it, Yoshe dodged as Rangiku tired to tackle her. It didn't help that there now had an audience, of virile males testosterone oozing from them all. If they weren't eyeballing the half naked women running around, they were eyeballing each other. It had spread like wildfire that the girls were playing football in next to nothing, so single men came out hoping to get some. Boyfriends, lovers and husbands found there way to the game trying to defend there lady's honor.

It didn't help that many of the WSA member had made it clear the men were not aloud in the courtyard fully clothed, so most of the guys had eagerly stripped down to their boxers and those who liked to go commando were aloud to wear their pants. So Yoshe not only had to dodge women but also lust crazed males as well as the few floozies who liked to pretend they tackled the wrong person. Yoshe wondered how long it would be before a fight broke out, Yoshe passed the ball to Ame. Her money was on either Kenpachi who paced the side lines like a grumpy bear snarling at every man he caught looking in Aki or Yachiru's direction, or Ikkaku who had a possessive arm around Kaicho's waist and his sword over his shoulder. Both were hot tempered and looked like they were seconds away from splitting heads. Yoshe stepped off the field to the side and looked around judging the mood and whether or not she should split. Men and women jealously guarded their lovers from those walking around looking for an easy target, Yoshe noticed Captain Komamura sitting off to the side with his own lover Ai. Ai had been playing but when people had made a fuss about Captain Komamura playing Ai had taken herself out of the game and was now sitting in his lap. Yoshe was intrigued to say the least, she watched as Ai looked up at the large wolf-like Captain with shining eyes her mouth moving while she told him something. Captain Komamura had his arms wrapped around the small woman in a protective manner, every now and again his golden eyes flicked around quickly making sure no one intruded on there little bubble. Yoshe looked over when Kenpachi suddenly rushed into the game when one of Aki's bra straps had fallen off her shoulder.

_Maybe I should find my clothes and leave. _Yoshe looked over to see Ame smacking a man across the back of the head when he tried to make a grab to her chest. There was an indignant shout and Yoshe watched as Captain Kuchiki stormed unto the field.

"Hey this is an under clothes party only!" Someone shouted.

Byakuya turned and gave an icy glare in the direction of the shout, then continued onwards to Ame. The man who had tried to touch her in such a way scuttled away fearfully. Ame gulped and dropped the ball, and back up slowly her hands raised trying to placate the raging Iceberg heading her way.

Yoshe watched she couldn't hear what was being said but it was obvious Captain Kuchiki was NOT happy and Ame was in trouble.

Yoshe winched and decided it was time to go home now, she turned and had a small heart attack as Jushiro was right behind her.

Her hand flew to her chest. "Jushiro what are you doing here?"

Jushiro looked like he wanted to beat her over the head. "Where are your clothes?" He asked in a much calmer voice compared to the same words that Captain Kuchiki had said but much louder and angrier.

"Lost." Yoshe squeaked feeling like a kid with her hand in the cookie jar. Jushiro took his Captains Jacket off and draped it over her shoulders, then started to lead her away.  
"I kept all the important bits covered." Yoshe said weakly.

Jushiro groaned his head hurting. "I think this is one of those moments when we should just forget."

Yoshe was all for that plan.

"Okay."

* * *

**k sry guys i've had alot going on from a sucidal friend 2 a member of my family dying on me also some killer writers block so here's ur long awaited update.**


End file.
